A Different Matchup
by Lord22
Summary: The matchups for the Chunin Exams were determined entirely by chance. But what if the computer picked a different set? A different Chunin Exam unfolds when Neji and Sakura are called to battle first.
1. Sakura Vs Neji

**Chapter One: Neji Vs. Sakura**

The computer was running. Name after name flashed through it as it randomized the fighters. Within the halls of the Chunin Exam Building, Sakura Haruno was waiting. Sasuke was still getting treated for that mark he'd gotten from Orochimaru. She just hoped that he wouldn't end up fighting in the first match. Otherwise, he'd be disqualified.

Sakura looked at the teams that had been assembled. There were those Sound Ninja, leering at them. And there was Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji talking. And of course, there was Kabuto's team, though Kabuto had left some time ago. They didn't look anywhere near as nice as him. Then there was Team Guy, who were on the opposite side, except for Rock Lee. Lee was with Naruto and her. Last of all, there was Team Kurenai, with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

She sighed. "I hope Sasuke's alright."

"Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke is tough," said Naruto. "I'm more worried about who I'm going to face in the exams."

"You and me both, Naruto," said Sakura. "I'm not sure I'll be able to take anyone here, except Ino and Hinata." Sakura had always been only a little behind Ino, and she couldn't imagine Hinata being all that hard to beat.

"Don't sweat it, Sakura. You held off those Sound Ninja before," said Naruto. "You can do this now."

Held off. It sounded much more impressive than it was. In reality, Sakura had been outmatched. If for even a moment they'd taken her seriously she'd have been dead. She hoped she didn't end up fighting one of these. "Yeah but I... well if Ino hadn't arrived, you and Sasuke could have... nevermind."

The computer made a decision.

"Second match, Sakura Vs. Neji." said the announcer.

Neji, he was the one with blank eyes like Hinata. He walked down with a stoic face and took his position. His long brown hair had fallen around his shoulders as he took his place.

Rock Lee flinched and ran over. "Sakura, I must warn you. Neji is a skilled combatant. You would be wise to forfeit."

Sakura realized that Lee had never been able to beat Neji. And Lee was way stronger than Sakura. She raised her hand.

"What? No way is Sakura going to forfeit after all we've been through," said Naruto.

Oh no. Now was not the time for Naruto's optimism. "Um, well..."

"I mean come on, she'd have to be pretty darn weak to not even step into the ring with Neji," said Naruto.

Sakura really wanted to walk out of this without any broken bones. But she couldn't just disappoint Naruto after he stood up for her. "Naruto..."

"It is not cowardice to avoid a fight; you cannot win when there is nothing at stake. Guy-sensei taught me that," said Rock Lee.

Sakura was about to say 'I forfeit.'

"What's the matter, Billboard Brow?!" called Ino. "Scared?!"

That settled it. Sakura narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She wasn't going to let Ino get this over her. "...You know what, fine, I'll try. Maybe I'll lose, but it's not like anyone is going to get killed."

She walked down to stand across from Neji and took a stance. Neji eyed her impassively. He cocked his head. "Finished your pep talk?"

"You might say that. I will face you as a true shinobi," said Sakura.

At that moment, Neji opened his mouth and laughed. He chuckled, and the sound was horrible beyond measure. The ninja looked down in shock, and even the one called Gaara's eyes widened.

What was this?

"Is... is Neji laughing?" said Tenten. "I've never heard Neji laugh before!"

"Cease this, Neji!" said Rock lee. "You are scaring even the Sand Ninja!"

Sakura realized what was happening. She had proclaimed her intention to fight him as an equal, and he found it funny. She was just a joke to him! She drew a kunai and stalked forward. "Stop laughing, you jerk! I'm dead serious!"

Neji did stop and looked at her. The look seemed to freeze Sakura in place as she felt him gazing at her. "You say that as if you have even an ounce of credibility. I'd say you are a terrible ninja, but that would imply you are even qualified for the position of genin."

"Why do you think I'm here?" snapped Sakura.

"You are here because you cheated," said Neji.

"Cheated? I didn't cheat?" said Sakura.

"On the contrary, you did," said Neji. "The entire basis for the Forest of Death is that all the teams are competing against one another. Your team only succeeded because of the intervention of two others — a violation in spirit, if not the letter.

"To say nothing of your abilities in particular."

"You don't know a thing about me!" snarled Sakura.

"My Byakugan sees more than you think. You have mediocre taijutsu skills at best," said Neji. "Years of dieting has left your body ill-equipped for actual combat. Judging by your slipshod performance, you have never been in a fight before the Sound Ninja attacked you.

"I find this strange, given that you are listed as having gone on an A rank. Unless you didn't do anything."

"Well, I..." Sakura hadn't done anything. Kakashi-sensei had told her to stay out of it. He'd shooed her away when she finished the tree walking exercise.

"Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. One of your teammates is Sasuke Uchiha, a well-documented prodigy," noted Neji. "Given the skill level of Uzumaki, I would say that the Sharingan has been carrying your entire team."

"That isn't true, Naruto... Naruto he..." Sakura began. He'd saved Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki is irrelevant. We are speaking of you," said Neji. "I observed your battle with the Sound Ninja. Judging from your performance, it seems likely you do not know any jutsu. Except, perhaps, the basic academy variety."

"I..." Sakura found her lips going dry. She didn't have anything besides academy jutsu. How could he know all this just from watching one fight? Was her weakness so glaring?

"I find this strange." continued Neji. "While you do not have any bloodlines to speak of, it seems to me that Kakashi could have taught you some jutsu. I can only assume that he concluded you weren't worth his time. Given your own incompetence, I believe this was the right decision."

"I didn't... I don't..." Sakura could hardly speak now. Was that it? Had Kakashi-sensei really given up on her and called her a lost cause? He'd never taught her anything that wasn't part of a group session, and aside from mentioning she might be good at genjutsu he...

She wasn't important. Or maybe she was a bad student. Sakura had never asked to be taught like Naruto or Sasuke! She'd never stayed up all night climbing trees to get stronger! She'd made a passing grade and called it done!

Sakura was weak. And she had only herself to blame. But maybe she could change.

"You have achieved nothing in your time as a ninja," said Neji. "You have been coddled by more competent team members and weighed down the mission time and again.

"I do not pretend to understand how you were judged ready for the Chunin Exams. Unless Kakashi despaired of ever making you worthwhile, he must have wanted you to wash out.

"Your destiny is set in stone. You are a failure. And no matter what pretentions you make otherwise, you will always be a failure."

Kakashi had praised Sakura. Told her that just by showing up she'd helped Naruto and Sasuke get into the exams. Like that was a real accomplishment for her. She was just a cheerleader — support for them.

But she couldn't even do that.

"Of course, even failures can make an effort," said Neji. "Say what you will about that imbecile Naruto Uzumaki, but at least he puts in the effort to help. He wouldn't have been rendered comatose otherwise. I suppose you were unaware of the fact, given that your only apparent ambition was to marry the Uchiha."

Sakura stared. How could he know about what she'd wanted? She'd never even talked with him! How could he know all this?! "I don't... how do you..."

Neji scoffed. "It's more than obvious. You and the Yamanaka girl's pathetic contests were a public display. Do you really think that Sasuke Uchiha would ever choose you? He has no interest in any who make advances on him. That much is plain.

"As a result, I find it far more likely that he will choose a match with proper bloodlines and better looks. Both of which Ino Yamanaka is superior to you.

"Does it depress you? To know that the one shallow dream you've ever had is made unattainable? Not just by your own idiocy, but by the sheer indifference of the boy you are pining after."

"That's not true, Sasuke he is..." Sasuke cared about her and Naruto! He did!

"He doesn't care about you if that's what you believe," said Neji, as if reading her thoughts. "Have you ever actually had a conversation with him? One that didn't involve you asking him on a date?"

"Well, I... stop it... stop! You don't know Sasuke!" screamed Sakura.

"Do you?" asked Neji flatly.

Sakura halted. Did she know him? She knew he and Naruto had been on good terms; they were rivals. But what was she? Just an observer. When had Sasuke even once opened up to her? But they were still friends. Sharing ones' darkest secrets wasn't mandatory. If Sasuke wanted to talk she'd listen. "I... of course I..."

"What are his likes and dislikes?" asked Neji. "Do you know what his favorite food or kind of music is? All this information would be quickly gained by his friends.

"But of course, you are not his friends. You are his Fanclub. You and the Yamanaka girl. Two stupid, equally shallow individuals obsessed with someone they don't even know."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" screamed Sakura raising her kunai.

And then Neji's hand was on the side of her neck. She hadn't even seen him move. She staggered back and then he was beside her. She whirled and slashed, and he was gone again.

"Your anger is a response to the truth," said Neji, crossing his arms. "That's enough. Forfeit."

Sakura gasped. She hadn't even done anything, but she was breathing so heavily. The kunai in her hand, it was useless. No, no, she was useless. She was completely useless. "I... I won't..."

"Don't listen to him, Sakura!" said Naruto. "You can do this."

Neji took a step forward, and Sakura backed away in fear. "I won't repeat it." he said. "You are a worthless failure. You have been a failure from the moment you were born. Even your sensei has despaired of accomplishing anything with you.

"Now, take off the headband you don't deserve, raise your hand, and stop wasting my time."

Sakura heard voices, but everything blurred together. She'd spent all this time pretending as if she was a true shinobi. But Neji was right. She was worthless. All she'd done was endanger everyone around her. Naruto and Sasuke had nearly died because of her.

She looked up at the people around her. Ino was shouting something at her, and there was concern in her eyes. The same for Naruto. Ino was concerned about her.

They'd been friends once. Until Sakura had broken off their friendship and for what, so she could chase someone who she'd never deserve in a million years.

The knife in her hand, maybe there was something she could do with it.

She drove it home.

* * *

Sakura Haruno stabbed herself straight in the stomach. Neji blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected the speech to be that effective. He'd just been trying to make her forfeit. Though he supposed his opponent killing themselves would still count as a victory. Wait, was she drawing out for another stab?

He caught her hand, and she began to thrash as she tried to drive the kunai into herself. It was harder to stop her from committing suicide than it was to defeat her. He knocked her out with a karate chop, before lowing her to the ground.

"Call the match," said Neji flatly.

Medical Ninja rushed into the room to bandage her. Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki quickly rushed after them. As they did, Naruto turned to glare hatefully at him.

Neji didn't much care. If there was one thing he was sure of it was that he wouldn't be facing Naruto Uzumaki in the finals.

Then he turned around and saw one of the Sound Ninja, a dark-haired girl staring at him with starry eyes. "That was amazing! How you completely broke her spirit without even striking a blow?! How did you know all that stuff?! When this is over, can we get coffee or something? I'm Kin, by the way, you have got to be the coolest person I've ever met!"

Neji didn't need this right now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this fanfic was inspired by a simple question. What if Neji faced Sakura in the Chunin Exams instead of Hinata. From there I realized there are all kinds of different possible matchups in that arc. Anyone in that story could have ended up fighting anyone else. So why not make a fic about it?

The critical difference between Hinata and Sakura are twofold. First, Sakura is much weaker than Hinata at this stage. Neji probably could have won this thing in one shot, but then we wouldn't have a chapter. Second, Sakura doesn't have the same strong bond with Naruto that Hinata does. He doesn't mean as much to her, so his encouragement would fall on deaf ears. Sasuke might have managed it, but even if he were there, I can't imagine him yelling encouragements.

I'm not sure about structure this fic will take, to be honest. My initial idea was to just do a series of different matches without an interconnected story. But I kind of feel like I could tell a really interesting story with some of this. On the other hand, that limits the possible matchups.

Give me your thoughts?


	2. Hinata Vs Yoroi

**Chapter Two: Hinata Vs. Yoroi**

Neji observed as Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha returned to the match grounds. Lee had been glaring at him more than was usual. Tenten seemed a bit unsure, while that black-haired girl had finally gone off. Why was everyone acting like this was his fault?

He'd gone into the match and won it without striking a blow. Not to mention saving the life of his opponent. If anything he ought to be congratulated. It was her incompetent imbecile of a teacher who was really responsible.

To think that Neji had almost wished he'd ended up with Kakashi when he'd seen them dueling. The masked ninja had seemed far more serious than Guy-sensei. Of course, Guy-sensei, for all his eccentricity was a good teacher. Neji had advanced far under him, even Lee, a born failure, had advanced.

The point was, this was all Kakashi's fault, and Neji's conscience was clear. So any lingering feelings of guilt were totally irrational.

"Kakashi, you're back," said Guy-sensei.

"Yes, sorry for the delay Guy. Did Sasuke miss his match?" asked Kakashi.

"No.," said Guy.

Speak of the devil, and he appeared. There was the Uchiha, who was perhaps the most overrated person in this room. Yes, he was probably in possession of basic competence. But his time in the Forest of Death had consisted of him getting knocked out with Naruto and bailed out by Rock Lee. Not to mention the Ino-Shika-Cho theme coming to aid them. When Neji had seen that strange chakra, he'd assumed it was a new technique.

Given that Kakashi had gone to seal it, it was probably something Sasuke had no control over. Without it, Sasuke had been easy prey for Rock Lee, which meant that Sasuke had simply been handed a new power at the time he needed it. It had taken no effort or discipline on his part to attain it and therefore deserved no credit. Neji had a great many special abilities, but he had worked tirelessly to master them just as Lee had worked to become passable despite his obvious destiny.

Lee was still a failure, of course. But he was destined to be an absolute failure. In sharp contrast to Team 7 who were, at worst, destined for mediocrity. Since they had failed to reach even that, they were worse than Rock Lee.

Basically, Kakashi was a terrible teacher working with terrible students. No wonder he'd failed every team he'd been given. The Leaf Village must have handed him their problem students. Actually, that made sense. Take the students with attitude problems and assign them to Kakashi.

He then fails them, and they have to retake the academy, thus crushing their pride. Although Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had apparently passed. Neji attributed this to the law of entropy. The same action perpetrated on a long enough time scale inevitably led to a breakdown in even the best the system.

Still, Neji had definitely succeeded in completely breaking Sakura's spirit. So he'd ultimately done her a favor. It was for her own good. This way she'd quit or take a noncombat role. He'd saved her from an early grave.

His conscience was clear, damn it!

"Where's Sakura and Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Neji flinched.

"Sakura she... she fought Neji and... when it became apparent how outmatched she was, she tried to take her own life," said Guy-sensei. "Neji was not kind to her."

"Where is she now?!" said Sasuke.

"In intensive care," said Tenten. "Naruto and Ino went with her to see if she was alright."

Sasuke rushed off. Kakashi fell forward to lean against the railing. "Damn. I... I never thought Sakura would do something like that."

Neji scoffed. "No, you just thought she'd be humiliated and defeated."

Kakashi looked up. "What?"

"Her stance was pathetic," said Neji. "And once I rattled her by talking it fell completely to pieces. Her performance in the Chunin Exams demonstrates a complete lack of proper training. Or natural talent for that matter.

"With six months she might be rendered passable. I've seen worse cases." Lee being among them.

"Quiet, Neji!" shouted Lee. "You've said more than enough, already!"

Kakashi stood up. "No, I'd like to hear why you think you can judge my student. She is a valued member of my team, and I won't stand for you insulting her."

"I am merely observing her capability and giving an assessment," said Neji, looking right back at him. He had no intention of yielding ground to this irresponsible fool. "The fact that you do not want to hear it indicates one of two things to me. Either you were aware of her shortcomings, or you were not. Both options raise unfortunate implications.

"If you were not aware of her shortcomings, then that implies that you have not been paying any attention to her. Irresponsible behavior for a ninja tasked with ensuring her survival on missions. If, on the other hand, you were aware of them, that implies that you did not deem her worth correcting.

"Judging by the blatant incompetence on display, either event displays a clear picture. You have been putting your full attention on Sasuke Uchiha and letting them fall by the wayside."

He'd hit home. Kakashi had good self-control, but Neji saw his eye twitch, a slight hesitation to answer. He pushed his advantage. "That indicates that you sent Sakura and Naruto into the Forest of Death for all the wrong reasons. Not because you thought they were ready, but because you thought Sasuke was ready. You expected him to be able to pull the full weight of the team. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura to merely be glorified cheerleaders.

"Even the most worthless ninja can serve a purpose if properly channeled. I-"

"Quiet Neji, now is not the time," said Guy-sensei.

Neji shut up. He'd only ever heard Guy take that tone once or twice. It wasn't one you ever wanted to disobey. Guy looked Kakashi. "Kakashi, my student was out of line. But he's also right. That girl was not ready for the Chunin Exams. You of all people should know how important teamwork is. If you did rush your team through just so you'd be able to contest mine, then I'm ashamed to have challenged you."

"I didn't..." Kakashi paused. "I didn't think they'd graduate, Guy! I didn't even think they'd make it this far! You and I both know that there are safeguards! I thought they'd get knocked down a peg and try next year!"

"Safeguards can fail," said Guy. "Humble pie can be good motivation to work harder. But without adequate training, even the most accomplished prodigy can flounder.

"I never thought I'd have to explain that to you, Kakashi. You owe that girl an apology." Then Guy looked to Neji who flinched at his gaze. "And so do you, Neji."

"Guy-sensei-" began Neji.

"Whatever your intentions were by your words, you are responsible for what happened to her." said guy. "You could have downed her easily enough, but instead you chose to humiliate her.

"I'm disappointed in you. I expect you to apologize to her as soon as she is in a fit state to be apologized to."

Neji nodded with a shudder. "Yes, Guy-sensei."

Then Guy looked back to the entrance. He smiled. "Ah, so Naruto and Ino are back. Judging by their demeanor, the girl is doing well."

Guy-sensei was right. If Sakura had died or been rendered critical, they'd have either been raging at him or downcast though he'd taken Ino for an enemy of Sakura. With them was Sasuke, who looked furious. Neji might have to be concerned if he fought Sasuke, though he was still confident he could defeat him.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Kakashi as he came down. Hinata ran down with him.

"Yes, is she alright?" asked Hinata.

"She... the medic said she'd be fine," said Naruto. "There won't be a scar or anything, and she didn't hit anything vital. But she lost a lot of blood."

"They have her sedated," said Ino.

"Thank goodness," said Hinata.

At that moment the computer flared to life again. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and looked up. "We'd better get back up onto the stage; they're starting the next match."

Back up, they came as the numbers flared. Neji observed as the names flashed. Finally, it settled on two names. Hinata would be fighting Yoroi Akado. Neji had little information on him.

"Hinata Vs. Yoroi Akado," said Naruto. "Whose this Yoroi guy?"

"He was on Kabuto's team," said Sasuke.

Yoroi was a tall, tan-skinned man clad in black with a veil over his face. He stretched as he walked out to the stage. "Great, I'm fighting a little girl. Well, I guess I'll get this over with."

"Are you sure I can do this, Kurenai-sensei?" said Hinata a little way away.

"It's fine, Hinata," said Kurenai. "You've learned your lessons well. Go out there and do your best."

Hinata nodded and walked toward the stairs. As she walked, Sasuke moved up to her. "Just be careful. This guy has gone through the Exams before so he probably knows a few tricks."

"Good luck Hinata!" said Naruto.

Hinata stared, her face going bright red. This was truly pathetic. Did she actually have a crush on that failure? Well, Neji supposed they were both failures. And if Hinata married Naruto it would undoubtedly shame the main branch.

So he was actually fully in favor of a relationship between them.

"What?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked down. "Thank you, Naruto."

Then she rushed down.

Neji prepared himself to watch Hinata get beaten to a pulp. He hoped the experience was painful for her. Nothing would please him more than to tell that bastard Hiashi that his eldest daughter died. Though given that he sold out his own brother, he would probably just regard it as the loss of a resource.

And not a very valuable one at that.

"Well, why don't we get started, shall we?" said Yoroi.

"Match, begin." said the announcer.

Yoroi and Hinata surged forward toward each other. There was a flurry of blows, and Yoroi was forced to yield ground after a moment. Naruto looked forward in awe. "Look at that. Hinata is really fighting well, isn't she?"

And then Yoroi's hand glowed and lashed out to grab Hinata's arm. She cried out in pain as he pulled it up. Neji saw that her chakra was being drained. He hoped there would be permanent damage.

"Stupid move, kid," said Yoroi. "My jutsu makes me perfect for fighting you Hyugas."

Hinata wrenched her hand and managed to slip out, before backing away. Yoroi advanced on her, but Hinata stagged away. She began to dodge and weave, but she was tired now.

"Hinata! Don't give up!" called Naruto. Then he looked to Kakashi. "What's happening? All he did was touch her?"

"He's using a chakra absorption technique," said Kakashi. "It's a dangerous technique that makes him a menace in melee. Hinata has her work cut out for her."

"What's the matter? Running scared?" asked Yoroi mockingly. "Why don't you save me the trouble and forfeit!"

Hinata looked about ready to forfeit. A shame. Neji was hoping to reduce the population of the main branch by at least one person in these exams.

"Hang in there Hinata!" called Naruto. "You can do this! Use a trick or something!"

Hinata looked up, then back to Yoroi. Then her expression hardened. As Yoroi charged her, she zipped down her cold-weather jacket and leaped over him. It was a great spring, and she passed over Yoroi she brought down the coat to cover his head with it.

As he struggled with it on his face, Hinata came at him from behind and unleashed a flurry of blows. She struck Yoroi in the back and then kicked the legs out from under him. He hit the ground and went still.

"Amazing! Did you see that?" said Naruto.

"She used her coat to obscure his vision so she could deliver a winning blow," noted Sasuke.

"Nice work, Hinata!" called Naruto. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Hinata turned around and looked up as Naruto ran up to her. "I... well, um..." Then she went red and fainted.

"Oh no, did she suffer from Chakra exhaustion!" said Naruto. "Quick, get the medics in here!"

"Well, at least Naruto is doing well," said Kakashi.

What a bunch of idiots. Still, it was possible Neji would have his chance to kill a member of the main branch soon enough. Although given how Sasuke was still glaring him, he might have to kill an Uchiha first.

It was going to be a busy tournament.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I'd just to talk about two characters motives within the context of the Neji Vs. Hinata fight.

First up, Neji. My interpretation of the fight is that Neji went into it wanting to murder a member of the main branch. The Chunin Exams represent a unique opportunity for him. If he had killed Hinata in his fight with her, it would have been perfectly legal. The main branch couldn't have done anything to him for it since it's part of the risk. And it would have been the ultimate middle finger for the man who he blamed for his father's death. However, Neji isn't completely evil. Thus he tries to break her spirit and get her to forfeit, which would for him to be a partial victory. It also lets him to justify the utter beatdown he gives Hinata mentally. He gave her an out.

Meanwhile, Guy. Guy in this fic demands Neji take responsibility for the beatdown he gave Sakura. Despite the fact that he is less culpable for what happened than what he did to Hinata. My personal interpretation of this is that Guy holds the Hyuuga Clan in contempt. Guy is all about youthful expression and freedom. The Hyuuga Clan literally turns its own family into slaves. So it would be a natural response on his part. He would also be aware of Neji's backstory. From that perspective, I believe Guy regarded Neji as having a very real grievance. As a result, he would not feel comfortable telling Neji to try and make amends. He would stop Neji from killing Hinata, but it would not be his place to get involved in what is basically a blood feud.


	3. Ino Vs Temari

**Chapter Three: Ino Vs. Temari**

Team 7 was some ways away. Both Sasuke and Naruto occasional shot Neji hateful looks. Neji pretended not to notice. Even so, his mind kept turning over the moment when Sakura had stabbed herself. It kept running through his mind no matter how long he tried to put it from his mind. It was absurd; he hadn't meant for her to try and commit suicide. And fatal injuries were part of the Chunnin Exams. They'd all known the risk.

He had nothing to apologize for! It was that stupid girl's fault for coming here in the first place!

Tenten came over to him from where Guy-sensei and Lee were speaking together. She leaned on the railing next to him. "So Neji, how are you planning to apologize to that girl, Sakura?"

Neji considered asking for advice. Perhaps it would be better to admit his fault. Except he was not at fault and refused to consider admitting to wrongdoing when he had not done anything. "I'm not going to. I didn't do anything wrong."

"But Guy-sensei ordered you to," said Tenten.

Neji considered that. It would not due to make a flat refusal. Guy-sensei could have been far harsher, given how he had spoken out against a jonin. At a guess, Neji suspected Guy was truly angry with Kakashi.

Either way, it was not relevant. He made a plan. "True. But Guy-sensei has a very short attention span. So I need only wait until after the tournament, and he'll have forgotten about it.

"I'll just run down the clock."

Tenten bit her lip. "Um, Neji, don't you think you should apologize though. If only to smooth things over."

"No," said Neji flatly.

Tenten looked worried. "Okay, but, this could really backfire on you."

"How?" asked Neji.

"Well, karma," said Tenten.

Neji scoffed. "Karma? Please, the existence of injustice proves such a thing does not exist."

"Not really," said Tenten. "The whole idea of Karma is that evil deeds naturally come back to haunt one. Maybe you don't get struck by lightning when you kick a puppy, but people who see you do it judge you. Then maybe you lose a job opportunity later.

"Not to mention the whole supernatural angle. So karma does sort of exist. Whether it's by someone seeking revenge, or just a guilty conscience."

"I do not have a guilty conscience!" shouted Neji.

Everyone stared at him. Neji stood up and looked at his surroundings, attempting to regain a semblance of dignity. "I never said you did." laughed Tenten. "I know Sakura had no business being here and ordinarily I can't stand people who can't take care of themselves. But I think you were way too harsh with her.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to say sorry so we can forget about this."

Neji remained silent, unwilling to give a direct refusal. Then the computer began to spin, and he looked up. "We should speak of this later. The computer's starting." And by later, he meant never.

"Oh alright," said Tenten, "have it your way." Then something happened. Neji wasn't sure what, but something had shifted. He looked around to try and find what it was and saw nothing different.

"I'm hoping I'll go next," said Tenten. "Hey Lee, who are you hoping to fight in your round?"

Lee looked up. "I am hoping to fight a worthy opponent. By defeating them, I will prove myself a splendid Ninja."

"So you will, Lee," said Guy, ruffling his hair.

"What about you, Tenten? Who do you want to fight?" asked Rock Lee.

Tenten considered it. "I'm thinking I want to fight Naruto."

"Why him?" asked Neji.

"Well, he's pure taijutsu, isn't he?" asked Tenten. "I figure my ranged attacks will do pretty well against him. And he isn't as skilled as Kiba or Sasuke." Then she looked up as the names began to slow. "Here it comes-"

"Ino Yamanaka Vs. Temari of the Sand," said Neji as he saw the writing.

Well, this would be over quickly.

"Great, and here I was hoping for a challenge." scoffed Temari, pulling up her fan. Neji was surprised he could hear from all this way over. The acoustics in this room must be excellent.

"Look at it this way, Temari," said Kankuro. "It means you'll face someone tough in the main exams."

"Don't waste my time," said Gaara flatly.

Neji looked over to Team 10 where Ino looked very nervous. Choji glanced at him. "So it looks like you're up against the Sand Ninja, huh, Ino?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Ino, straightening her hair.

"What are you so worried about?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, I mean… Sakura was pretty close to me in terms of strength," said Ino. "I'm not sure I have much of a chance. These guys made it through the Forest of Death without a scratch."

"Well then just forfeit," said Shikamaru. "This tournament is a drag anyway."

"I can't just forfeit, Shikamaru!" said Tenten. "Even Sakura tried!" "And it worked out great for her," said Shikamaru. "Seriously, Ino, if you get in over your head, give up."

"And if you get beaten, don't worry," said Choji. "Not everyone's a complete psycho like that Neji jerk."

"Right," said Ino.

Oh, so all of a sudden Neji was the bad guy. He scowled down at Ino as she walked down to stand across from Temari. The Sand Ninja stood silent with a confident smile. She was leaning on her fan and looked highly unimpressed with Ino Yamanaka.

She was right to be so.

Still, Ino Yamanaka had a unique advantage in this fight. And judging by how confident Temari was right now, Neji suspected she might actually win.

"Done getting your courage worked up?" laughed Temari.

"Well I figured I'd give you a chance to get yourself together," said Ino, eyes narrowed.

"Cute. Is it true that girl out there was your rival?" asked Temari. "Or was blank eyes just screwing with you? I guess that means you're about on the same level as her. Pathetic."

"Don't judge me until the fights over," said Ino, taking a stance.

"Match, begin!" said the announcer and both stood silent.

Temari left herself wide open. "Fair enough. I'll give you three free attacks."

The fight was over. She just didn't know it yet.

"…Really?" asked Ino, surprised.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Temari. "Or are you scared?"

Ino shifted. Was she really questioning her good fortunate? "Are you sure? Cause this doesn't seem fair."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I'm sure. Because I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you're no threat to me, so make your three moves, I promise you, you won't lay a finger on me. And it will only take me one to end this."

"…Okay," said Ino. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Ino took a stance and began to channel her chakra. As she did so, Temari smirked and stood where she was. Waiting like a predator, wholly confident in a victory, she knew to be inevitable.

Imbecile.

* * *

Temari was a bit phased, though she didn't show it.

Ino hadn't reacted how she'd expected her to to the free hits. Instead of getting angry or worked up, she'd been incredulous. Like Temari had done something really stupid. Of course, Temari knew she could handle anything she threw at her.

But she was on guard.

Because whatever Ino was about to do, she was obviously very confident it would give her the victory. Temari stayed ready, observing her every move and technique, ready to dodge the moment-

Why was Ino on the ground? And why was Temari's hand raised?

"The match is over!" cried the announcer. "Temari has forfeit!"

What? Temari looked up. "What?! No, I didn't! I didn't forfeit! She's actually on the ground, and I didn't even make a move!" "Everyone heard you Temari," said Kankuro.

What was this a joke? How was it possible that Temari could have just zoned out and forfeit. Ino was rising up with a condescending smirk. The exact one Temari had been wearing a moment ago. "Kankuro… but… this is impossible."

"I'm a Yamanaka, genius," said Ino. "You gave me one free hit, and I used it to use my clans special Jutsu. Once I possessed you, I raised your hand and told you to say 'I forfeit.'

"Then, I won."

"But that's not fair!" said Temari. "In a real combat situation, I would have destroyed you!" This couldn't be happening! She'd come all this way to participate, and in the end, she'd been knocked out in the elimination round! She hadn't even had a chance to throw a punch! "In a real combat situation, everyone in this room would have beaten you to pulp, girlfriend," said Ino, walking away. "It's a legitimate strategy."

"It's cheap! It's cheating! I want a do-over!" said Temari.

"Enough!" snapped Gaara.

Temari froze and looked up. His eyes were just a bit murderous. "Gaara… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step out of line."

"Stop wasting time," said Gaara. "Leave the ring before you embarrass us even further."

"Yes… Gaara," said Temari.

* * *

The fight had been over the moment Temari had made herself a stationary target.

Though Neji found the airs that Ino was putting on rather irritating, she acted as if she'd actually achieved something of note. Temari was right. The nature of the Yamanaka technique made it worthless for an offensive. The most Ino could have done in a real situation was open a path for teammates to incapacitate her.

"Nice work, Ino! You totally beat her!" said Choji, hugging her. "Hardly an accomplishment." scoffed Neji, still irritated at them talking behind his back. "Anyone foolish enough to give an opponent a free strike is doomed from the start. And victory over such an opponent gives one no credit.

"How did you even make it through the Forest of Death?"

"Hey, we got here fair and square, just like you!" snapped Ino.

"Yes, I suppose you did," said Neji. "I can only assume this is a result of falling standards on the part of the Hidden Villages."

Ino opened her mouth. "…You know what, I think you're a huge jerk."

"I don't care," said Neji, and he stalked off.

He ended up near Team 8 this time and saw Kiba walk over to Shino. Shino appeared to be reading a scroll of some kind. And although Neji had no interest and wasn't listening, somehow he could hear every word spoken.

"Hey, what are you reading, Shino?" said Kiba.

"It's a religious text on the nature of hell," said Shino.

"Heavy stuff," said Kiba.

"Yes," said Shino. "According to this text, hell is not a place of torture or maiming. The sinners are not injured in any way. Instead, they are merely forced to relive their sinners over and over again until they've paid for them in full."

"So they go through what they did to others?" asked Kiba.

"Not exactly," said Shino. "The theory is that they simply relive doing their evil deeds. Since evil deeds are by nature self-destructive, this would be a punishment in itself."

"That doesn't make sense to me at all," said Kiba.

"Think about it," said Shino. "Let us say that you hit someone you hate in the face. Doing it once may give you an emotional high. Now imagine hitting that same person over and over again, helpless to stop it, for eternity. Would you really be able to take satisfaction from that? Or would it gradually become completely unbearable to you?

"In contrast, good deeds are what you might call a renewable resource."

"That's pretty deep, Shino," said Kiba

"I think it sounds horrible," said Hinata. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"Well then, you probably don't have to worry about it," said Shino. "Neji, on the other hand-"

Why was everyone in these exams talking about divine retribution?! Was this some sort of conspiracy to guilt-trip him? If so, how had it been organized?

And what could possibly make them think it would work.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

Fun fact, Ino is about the only person in the Chunin Exams Sakura stands a chance to beating. But the reverse is not true. Ino is implied to have a higher skill rate, and against overconfident people, she could pull off a win. Temari being the example for today.

On a separate note, for a while, I've been having trouble figuring out where to go with this.

See, on the one hand, I wanted to do all possible matches. On the other hand, I wanted to continue the story. But I didn't want to get bogged down into another long term story.

And then I came up with an idea which allows me to do all three without the weaknesses of any. It came to me when considering what an absolute jerkass Neji was in this fic. And from that came another idea. You'll just have to wait to find out what it is.

Suffice to say Neji's jerkass nature is going to have consequences for him. And there has been a LOT of foreshadowing in this chapter.


	4. Kin Vs Sasuke

**Chapter Four: Kin Vs. Sasuke**

At that moment, Kin broke off from her companions and leaned against the balcony next to Neji. She looked at him curiously. "So why are you standing here on your own?"

Neji sighed. "My team is trying to pressure me into apologizing to Sakura."

"I didn't know you were on a first-name basis with her," said Kin.

Neji frowned. "I am not."

"So, I'm guessing you're not going to do it," said Kin.

"No, I am not." Neji decided.

Kin nodded. "Good move. That girl is a complete failure at everything she sets her hand to. She has no taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu. Everything you said about her was right.

"If she couldn't handle it, who cares. Not our problem.

"Do you know how much gloss and shampoo is in her hair? She spent the time she should have been training on makeup and trying to catch boys. Fuck her."

"That was the thrust of my argument," said Neji, finding himself liking the girl despite her manners.

There was silence between them. Kin seemed to be looking for something to say. "So you're part of the Hyuga Clan, huh? I read about them in the library back at the Sound."

"Yes," said Neji, scowling despite himself. "I'm part of the branch clan."

"What does that mean?" asked Kin.

Neji sighed. "The Hyuga Clan consists of two places. The main house which rules the clan and the branch house which protects it. Hinata over there is of the main house."

"What the timid one?" scoffed Kin. "I think you can take her."

Understatement of the century. "I can. Unfortunately, the main house exerts total control over the branches. With this." He reached up and removed his headband to reveal the Caged Bird Seal.

Kin narrowed her eyes. "What is that?"

"A brand," said Neji. "Every member of the branch family is branded with it. It allows members of the main branch to kill branch members with ease. With a gesture, they can destroy the mind of the one who bears this Caged Bird Seal."

Kin shrugged. "So? Just cut their throats while they're asleep. There can't be that many of them."

Neji stared at her. Granted, he'd been hoping to teach the main branch a lesson by crushing Hinata. But it was odd to hear someone suggest that solution as if it was nothing. At the same time, it made perfect sense. The branch house majorly outnumbered the main house. With proper coordination, they could all be murdered in their sleep.

Though that seemed going a bit far, it would also be very short term. The Leaf Village would never stay silent for that. "Kinslaying is frowned on in the Leaf Village."

"So hire someone to murder them all and pin it on an enemy," said Kin with a shrug. "There is no way the main branch would put down the ability to murder their entire army instantly in writing. So it's probably passed down orally. All you've got to do is murder everyone who knows the secret, and you're free."

"Are you suggesting murdering my entire clan?" asked Neji, somewhat shocked at how brazen she was.

Kin shrugged. "Way I see it, they aren't your family. They're your slavedrivers. And a slave has the right to murder his master the moment he gets the chance.

"Best day of my life was when my old man died in front of me. Maybe I was related to him by blood, but he never did anything for me. He killed my mom and almost killed me." Then she looked up. "Hey, computers started. Come on, match me and the Uchiha, come on."

"You want to fight Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Neji, wondering if she was brain-damaged.

"Yeah," said Kin.

"That is somewhat ambitious," said Neji. "Given what he did to your friend."

"I want to fight him because of what he did to my friend," said Kin. "I think I'll be able to beat him."

Neji was having difficulty believing this. "What is the source of your confidence?"

Kin brushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled. "He is faster than me, and he is stronger. But I've got an advantage. Sasuke thinks the whole universe revolves around him. His team is glorified cheerleaders, and every girl he's ever met has been begging to suck his dick.

"And that gives me an edge."

"The next match will be Kin Tsuchi Vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" said the announcer.

Kin leaped. "Yes! Jackpot!"

Then she kissed Neji on the cheek and walked on past. Neji brought a hand to his cheek as she made her way into the ring. What had just happened here? Then he saw Sasuke, who, true to Kin's predictions was oozing confidence.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Sasuke. "I think we both remember what happened to your friends?"

"I remember," said Kin, drawing something out of a pouch. "That's why you're not going to have eyes at the end of this. You're not going to have ears or a tongue. I'm going to cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to the snakes."

"Tough talk," said Sasuke as he took a stance. "I'm not sure you can back it up."

"Begin!" said the announcer.

Sasuke surged forward, even as Kin rolled aside. Something fell from her hand, attached to a wire. As Kin slowed to a halt, Sasuke was on her and dealt a heavy blow to her stomach. Bringing around a leg, he slammed her backward.

Kin slid away, and now two wires were leading to two bells at Sasuke's feel. Neji activated his Byakugan and saw chakra surging down the lines. A genjutsu.

"Alright, Sasuke!" called Naruto.

"Go get em champ!" called Ino.

Imbeciles, if Sasuke didn't stop posing and finish this, it was over.

"What happened to all that, bravado, Sound Ninja?" asked Sasuke mockingly.

Kin began to get up slowly. Deliberately slowly, Neji could tell she was far less wounded than she was pretending to be. And all the while she was pouring her chakra into the bells. The bells then emitted the chakra around Sasuke in a slight jingling.

"If you think that will be enough to stop me, your sadly mistaken," said Kin.

Sasuke looked annoyed. "Give up while I'm in a good mood. You can't beat me."

Then he blinked. His footing became unsteady. The genjutsu was taking effect, and now his eyes were darting here and there. Kin smirked as she rose quickly and drew out a kunai. "Uh, huh?"

Sasuke staggered back. "What the…"

"Something wrong, Uchiha? Feeling disoriented?" asked Kin. "Having trouble standing? Here, let me give you a hand." Then she surged forward and punched Sasuke in the face. He'd moved with enough speed to block it, but he'd blocked the wrong area, and he was sent sprawling.

"Oh, that's right. You can't see the real me," said Kin. "Your vision is all over the place. Your hearing doesn't tell you which direction my voice is coming from at all."

Sasuke rose up and made hand signs. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A sphere of flame was launched from his mouth in Kin's direction. Kin rolled aside as it hit the wall and exploded. There was a surge of flame that blew pieces of the statue at the far end of the room to bits. Neji could feel the heat from here.

That would have killed Kin if it connected. But it hadn't.

Before Sasuke could make another move, Kin kicked him in the face and floored him. Once again, he had blocked the wrong direction. Kin then kicked him in the gut repeatedly and kept doing it. "You know what I'm sick of?" She slammed a knee down on his chest and drove her kunai down. Sasuke flailed wildly and caught hold of her hand. But Kin punched him in the face, again and again, bloodying it. "Hearing about the fucking Uchiha Clan. I mean, I know you were part of our mission, but nobody ever shuts up about it. Uchiha this! Sasuke that! Please marry me, Sasuke! I'm too shallow to attract a real man!" Her kunai was free, and she stabbed downward. Sasuke moved in time, and the blade missed his heart, catching him in the shoulder.

With a cry, Sasuke thrashed wildly and threw her off. He pulled himself up, and his eye flared red. The Sharingan was activated. When Kin charged this time he was able to dart away, but even as he did, she hurled a kunai to catch him in the leg. Another bell landed near him from the same throw.

He fell to one knee and retched, vomiting on the floor from nausea.

"Sasuke!" called Ino. "Give up, give up now!"

"Every time I asked anyone about you, they'd go on about what a fucking prodigy you were!" snarled Kin. "How you were the strongest Uchiha since Itachi, destined to avenge his clan! What bullshit!"

Sasuke forced himself up and took a stance, no doubt contemplating strategy. It was too late. Because Kin didn't give him time to think, she rushed at him with a snarl and bowled him over, kunai stabbing as she did so. The two of them thrashed and grappled, kicking, punching and stabbing at one another.

But Kin had a drawn weapon, and it was leaving marks. Neji could see it driven deep into Sasuke's stomach. Then his side while narrowly missing an artery. Sasuke began to scream, hitting Kin in the face, sending her back. She landed, bruised with a black eye and stood with a bloodied kunai and a smile on her face.

Sasuke began to pull himself away to get some distance. But he did not give up.

"Sasuke forfeit!" yelled Naruto. "You can't win like this!"

Either Sasuke did not listen or did not hear. He managed to pull himself to the ground, streaming blood from a dozen wounds. His hands were slashed and cut, and he had gaping holes in his chest. Kin moved forward and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back, so his throat was bared. She drew back her kunai. "It's funny. A promising future as the prodigy of prodigies, destined for greatness! And in the end, you get 86'd by a no-name ninja because you were too stupid to know how to break a genjutsu!

"When you see your clan in hell, tell them you died like a bitch!"

Then her blade went downward.

And then every jonin in the room was all around her, holding her in place. Kin thrashed, as a medical team rushed forward. What the hell! Let go! Let me go!"

"The match is decided." said the announcer as Sasuke was put on a stretcher. "Kin is victorious."

As Sasuke was brought off for emergency treatment, Kakashi covered his eyes in horror. Naruto stared in shock. No one said a word, except Kin, who walked up to meet with Dosu and Zaku, muttering to herself. "Fucking Leaf Ninja. They wouldn't have stopped if I was doing it to anyone else."

"Nice work, Kin," said Zaku.

"Yes, well done," said Dosu.

Kin shrugged. "Well, I saw an opening, and I took it. Hey, Dosu, do you think we ought to report success?"

"We're unlikely to get another chance this month, so yes. Would you care to make the report?" asked Dosu. And he offered her a phone.

"Of course," said Kin.

Why was the only person who wasn't judging him a vicious psychotic exactly?

* * *

Orochimaru was very pleased with how things had turned out. Sasuke had made it into the Chunin Exams. Soon he would do battle with Gaara in the tournament. Then Orochimaru would be able to see the Sharingan in action.

Then, and only then, would the real fun begin.

He was looking forward to it, within the storage room he was hiding in. Then he received a phone call. Surprised, he looked at the caller ID. "Hmm, that's Kin's phone number. I wonder what my sacrifice wants."

Dosu and his team were moderately powerful. Just powerful enough to suit the purpose Orochimaru had laid out for them. And just weak enough to not be an irretrievable loss. He opened the phone and put it to his ear. "Yes?"

"Lord Orochimaru, Lord Orochimaru!" said Kin giddily. "I've got to tell you something."

Orochimaru wasn't sure he wanted to know what could make Kin giddy. But he supposed it must be to his benefit. "Calm yourself, Kin. What is it?"

"I just killed Sasuke Uchiha in the Elimination Round," said Kin. "Just like you told me too!"

Everything froze. Orochimaru was reasonably sure he heard the fabric of reality shatter. There must have been some mistake. "…What?"

"I killed Sasuke," said Kin, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"You… you killed him?" said Orochimaru.

"Well, I didn't see him die," said Kin. "But I stabbed him half a dozen times in multiple organs, and the medical ninja looked pretty grim. Even if he survives, he'll probably be crippled for life."

This was... not good. "You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

Kin was silent for a moment. "…Completed the mission you tasked us with."

"Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan is almost the last of it's kind!" said Orochimaru. "If he dies, I'll never be able to possess his body and get his powers! He was my chosen!"

"Oh," said Kin. "Then why did you send us to kill him?"

Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. "...Why did I do that?" He said at last. Then he shook his head. "Nevermind, Kabuto should be there. He was assigned specifically to ensure nothing happened to him."

"Kabuto?" asked Kin. "As in that guy whose glasses Dosu broke? He's on our side."

"Yes. Him" said Orochimaru through gritted teeth.

"He's gone," said Kin.

"What?" said Orochimaru. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"Well, when it came time for the elimination round, there was an odd man out," said Kin. "So the Hokage said one of us would have to fight twice. Kabuto volunteered to forfeit and walked out."

Orochimaru was silent in seething fury. "So let me see if I have this straight. The most important piece in all my plans is in critical condition. All because my subordinates fulfilled the letter and spirit of my orders to the best of my ability. While my most trusted subordinate is not present because he decided to walk out of his job on a whim?"

"Yep.," said Kin. "Would it help if I said that everything is still technically going according to plan?"

Orochimaru decided that he might have to find someone else to fill Kin's coffin. Depending on how things turned out, Kabuto would do just fine. Even so, he smiled. "No, it would not."

Then he hung up.

At that moment, Kabuto walked into the room. "Lord Orochimaru, I've returned. I figured Sasuke could handle himself. I've learned everything I need to."

Orochimaru's smile widened as he turned to face his protege. "Funny you should mention that, Kabuto. You see, I received a call from dear Kin. She told me that she put Sasuke in critical condition.

"Do you know what this could do to our plans?"

Kabuto froze. "It could… wreck everything."

"Yes, it could," said Orochimaru. "Sasuke could die without proper medical treatment. And you walked out of the Exams." He drew his sword out of his mouth and began to walk toward him.

"Wait, Lord Orochimaru, I might still be able to get back in," said Kabuto.

Orochimaru frowned. He supposed that killing Kabuto might backfire if what he said was true. "Do so."

Kabuto turned to walk away. Then Orochimaru sent forth snakes from his hand to wrap around Kabato's neck, pulling him back. "I'm holding you responsible for the outcome of these Exams, Kabuto. Do make sure the result is a favorable one."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto.

Orochimaru let him go. As he waited, Orochimaru wondered what his original plan had been. He'd written it down ahead of time, hadn't he?

Drawing out a piece of paper from his pack, he read it:

_Operation: Get Sasuke's Body_

_Step 1: Put Sasuke in critical condition._

_Step 2: Send my most elite team of genin to murder Sasuke while he is unconscious._

_Step 3: Profit._

"Perhaps I should have knocked him over the head and made a run for it," said Orochimaru sadly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I feel I should explain how I determine who wins these matches. The first thing I ask is who is more powerful in terms of brute strength. The second thing I ask is how their abilities are likely to clash. The third thing I ask is how the characters will act within the context of the fight.

So, in the Neji Vs. Sakura fight the result was obvious. Neji is superior in every way, and his perceptiveness allowed him to break Sakura without throwing a punch.

In the Temari Vs. Ino fight, Temari had every advantage. Her powers are stronger and easier to use. Her base power is much stronger, as well. But she ultimately lost to Ino because Temari is aware of her own superiority and gave Ino a free hit as she did to Tenten. This backfires specularly because of Ino's unique abilities. So her hubris is her undoing.

As for Kin Vs. Sasuke, my reasoning for this fight was as follows. Sasuke is physically superior to Kin in brute strength. But Kin is a much better tactician, demonstrating some pretty good forethought against Shikamaru. In addition, Kin's genjutsu is death incarnate for a melee fighter like Sasuke. So once she got a genjutsu on Sasuke, the fight massively slants in her favor.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is incredibly overconfident most of the time. He's already the Sound Ninja once, so he doesn't regard her as any threat. Especially since she is, in his mind, the weakest. As a result, he doesn't speed blitz her and take her out. Thus he loses his best chance to win. Sasuke's primary jutsu, meanwhile, requires targetting.

Of course, Kin's own sadism somewhat sabotages her in this. If she hadn't stopped to gloat she probably could have stabbed Sasuke to death before anyone could stop her. As things stand, though, her advantage was too great for a bit of sadism to ruin.

In regards to abilities, I'm inclined to believe that Kin is stronger in taijutsu than Sakura and Ino. While she doesn't actually fight directly at any point, Kin clearly holds Sakura in contempt for her girly-girl status. And I can't see the Sound Village putting up with someone who couldn't fight.

If you feel I got something wrong, feel free to chime in.


	5. Naruto Vs Dosu

**Chapter Five: Naruto Vs. Dosu**

Kabuto hurried back through the halls of the Chunin Exams structure. Finally came to the medical room. Peering in he saw the medical ninja clustered around Sasuke Uchiha, working to heal the boy. A little way on, Sakura Haruna was lying asleep with an IV in her. She had fresh bandages on her. Sakura losing was a given; Kabuto assumed she'd be humiliated or killed in the exams from the moment he saw her. But how had Kin beaten Sasuke? Her stats were nothing compared to Sasuke.

A minor genjutsu was no match for someone with a Sharingan. Either Kin got lucky, or Sasuke got overconfident. Probably both.

It didn't matter. Kabuto put himself in place to meet one of the ninja. "Excuse me, what's going on here?"

"Kabuto, thank god your here." said the man. "Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are in the medical bay. We've managed to stabilize Sakura, and she'll recover, but Sasuke is seriously injured. Even if we stabilize him, he'll probably be pained by his injuries for years. Maybe the rest of his life."

"Why don't you let me help?" asked Kabuto. "They helped my team in the exams. I ought to return the favor."

"Are you sure?" asked the man. "I'm not sure even you can do anything about this?"

"Trust me," said Kabuto.

The man nodded. "Alright, come on."

Kabuto walked in and examined the situation. It was terrible, hopeless for these idiots. But not for him. "...It's serious, but I think I can arrange a full recovery."

And if he couldn't back those words up, he was a dead man.

The risks of working for Lord Orochimaru were still worth it.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke had been crushed. Naruto could hardly believe it. And the Sound Ninja were over there congratulating each other, laughing it up. And Neji was talking with the girl who nearly killed Sasuke. They seemed to be getting on just fine despite what they did.

Naruto's fist was clenched so hard it was shaking.

Then Kakashi-sensei fell forward, leaning on the railing. His eyes were wide, and he was shaking. "Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?"

"That's two," asked Kakashi-sensei. "Two of my students have been taken out of the arena in stretchers."

Naruto looked at his fist. "...Those jerks. I... I'll get them for this! I'll get them all! I'll rend them apart!"

He slammed his fist against the railing. He'd show them what happened when his friends got hurt. Looking up, Naruto saw the computer beginning to spin. He watched and prayed to any god that listened that he would face off against one of the Sound Ninja.

It halted.

"Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Dosu Kinuta." said

"Finally. I'll show these bastards what happens when you mess with my friends," said Naruto and he stalked toward it the ring.

Then a hand fell to his shoulder. He looked up to see Rock Lee. "Bushy Brows?"

"You've got to be careful, Naruto," said Bushy Brows. "Dosu has an ability which fighting him head-on with taijutsu almost impossible. You must keep your wits about you if you are to avenge Sasuke and Sakura's losses."

Naruto remained silent. Then he nodded. "Gotcha, thanks."

He moved down, trying to contain the burning anger he felt. Soon he came before Dosu who was waiting, hand over one gauntlet. "Naruto Uzumaki, is it? It must shame your team to be so easily knocked out of the tournament. Your best fighter, Sasuke, has been taken out by the weakest of our number. I wonder if he'll bleed out, or just be trapped as a cripple for the rest of his life."

Naruto halted. He gritted his teeth and felt pain as blood poured down his palms. "...You... for what you people did to Sasuke and Sakura... I'll KILL YOU!"

"Begin." said the announcer.

Naruto surged forward toward Dosu who yielded ground, jumping easily away. Naruto swung again and again, but the masked enemy always remained just out of place. Then he raised his gauntlet and tapped it.

Naruto leaped back, but not before feeling horrible pain. He had trouble keeping his feet, as Dosu moved forward. Naruto jumped away as Dosu tried another jab with his gauntlet, activating it with a touch.

This time Naruto got away in time.

Bushy Brows had been right. Naruto should have figured that out right away. For now, he tried to think with his aching head. He'd have to make extra targets.

Taking a stance, Naruto used his signature power. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Dozens of shadow clones appeared around Naruto, and he took a stance, before charging with them as one. Dosu leaped over them, only to find more coming at him from all sides. He ducked and weaved around the strikes before managing to get some distance.

"Shadow clones," said Dosu. "I've read about this technique. Each one is incredibly fragile, and when it dies, you receive the full memories of what it experienced.

"They don't have nerves, so you don't suffer from their pain. But I wonder what happens when I induce sound."

Naruto and his clones surged downward toward him. Then Dosu activated his gauntlet. There was a pulse of sound and washed over the clones. Naruto saw them disappear. And then he was hit with the sound running through their heads and screamed in pain, falling to his knees.

"So, it appears that Shadow Clones can hear," said Dosu, walking forward. He seemed to be smiling beneath his bandages. "Fascinating."

"You jerk..." said Naruto, trying to work through the pain.

"You can say that as many times as you want," said Dosu. "You've already lost."

Naruto fell to his knees. He was right. These guys had beaten even Sasuke. Not even Bushy Brows could stop him. What could Naruto do against them?

"Naruto, don't give up!" came a call from above.

Naruto looked up and saw Hinata from above. Ino came forward. "Yeah, that's right! You can do it!"

Dosu surged forward, but Naruto pushed himself to backflip away and land. He took a stance and readied himself. He didn't care if Sasuke had lost. He wasn't going to let him and Sakura down by making it, so no one from Team 7 made it through the exams.

"Alright, think. He can hurt me through my Shadow Clones, so how do I do this?" thought Naruto. "As long as he has that thing, there's no way I'll be able to beat him head to head.

"Guess I'd better change strategies. But what can I do?"

Dosu surged forward, readying his gauntlet. Naruto leaped over him and hurled several kunai. Most went wide and Dosu parried the rest before holding a stance. "Keeping your distance, now, are you? You don't seem to have a talent for kunai throwing."

"Come on, Naruto think. How can you take this guy out." thought Naruto. "His gauntlet seems unstoppable. But there's got to be some way to use that against him." Then it set in. "That's it!" He took a stance. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He created even more shadow clones than he had before. Then he charged at Dosu. This was an all or nothing thing, but Dosu was obviously confident. "Idiot," said Dosu. "you've only increased the pain you'll feel!"

Dosu was obviously summoning a lot of chakra for a pulse, and Naruto surged forward him all at once. Dosu activated and the clones jumped back. As they did, Naruto grabbed Dosu's gauntlet and forced it near his face.

There was a flash, and Naruto felt agonizing pain. Both he and Dosu fell backward to hit the ground. But the clones were on Dosu in a minute, grabbing the gauntlet and pulling it away from his wrist. Dosu slipped away and leaped backward, taking a stance.

"You think this is over just because you took my gauntlet?" asked Dosu.

Dozens of more clones appeared around Dosu.

"No, I think it's going to be over in a few minutes after we pulverize you!" said Naruto. "Get him!"

What followed was one of the most satisfying beatdowns Naruto had ever done. Mitsuki might have deserved it more, but Naruto had been too angry to think straight. At the end of it, Dosu was lying in a heap on the floor, groaning.

"Match over, Naruto Uzumaki is the winner." said the announcer.

"Yes!" said Bushy Brows. "Well done, Naruto! You did it!"

Naruto leaped in triumph and ran back up the stand, and was met by Hinata who was blushing red. "Naruto I just... I just wanted to say..."

And then Ino surged forward and grabbed his hands. "Great work showing those jerks what Leaf Ninja can do, Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "Oh um, thanks Ino." He looked to Hinata. "So what were you going to say, Hinata?"

"I... um..." Hinata shifted. "I wanted to know... um... how did you knock him out like that?"

"Well see, I noticed that anytime his gauntlet touched me, it hurt a lot. But I figured if I forced it right near his face, just as he was using it, he'd get a taste of his own medicine," said Naruto. "Thing is, we'd both get zapped if I did that. So I created a bunch of clones to get rid of the gauntlet while neither of us could fight."

"Good thinking," said Ino.

"...Well done, Naruto," said Kakashi. "It was a good strategy."

Kakashi seemed out of it. "Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?"

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei!" called a voice.

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke and Sakura running toward him. They were in perfect health. He ran to them. "Sakura, Sasuke, you're up."

"Of course we are, moron," said Sasuke. "You didn't think that would keep us down, did you?"

"But how?" asked Naruto. "I mean, I thought you were really seriously hurt."

"It was Kabuto," said Sakura.

"Kabuto?" asked Naruto. "I thought he left."

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid I forgot something back here and had to come back to get it," said Kabuto, walking up to them and adjusting his glasses. "It's a good thing I did." He glanced to Dosu, being carried out on a stretcher. "...He broke my glasses."

"Yeah, well, I gave him a couple of hundred punches for you as well," said Naruto. "But how did you heal them, Kabuto? I mean, weren't there already medical ninjas."

"Well, I may not have ever made chunin. But I've picked up a talent for healing along the way," said Kabuto. "Fighting isn't my strong suit. Unfortunately, to qualify as a chunin, fighting is the primary skill."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make it next time," said Naruto.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "I'm not sure that'll be necessary, but the thought is noted."

Sasuke remained silent for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about something. Naruto eyed him. "Sasuke, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Sasuke quickly.

Sakura was looking at Naruto strangely. "Naruto, did you seriously defeat the strongest of the Sound Team on your own? The one that beat Lee?"

"Yeah, I know, right," said Naruto. "I mean, he had a type advantage and everything. But I used his own powers again him."

"You should have seen it, Sakura," said Ino. "It was amazing. I remember it seemed like Dosu had him. Then Naruto charges at him with all his clones and everyone thought he was going go get himself killed.

"Except it was all just a trick and Dosu fell right into it."

"Well," said Kakashi, "I suppose we can always rely on the no. 1 knucklehead ninja to pull off a victory where it's impossible."

Everyone laughed with one exception. Sasuke remained and brooded.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I'd like to address something here. Some of you may have noticed that Team 7 got the short end of the stick so far. There is a very good reason for this.

Kin beating Sasuke is meant as an establishing series moment. Before this point, the matches have been largely predictable. Nobody could seriously think that Sakura could even hold her own against Neji, let alone win. And Hinata beating Yoroi is hardly surprising. Yes, Hinata has a disadvantage when fighting him, but Yoroi is a complete nonentity. He and his friend are pretty much doomed to job in almost every fight. They are two generic evil thugs nobody cares about. They might as well have 'cannon fodder' written on their foreheads. Plus, they're special abilities kind of suck.

Temari Vs. Ino was hopefully unexpected. But that was more an example of comedy than a match. If Temari hadn't given Ino a free hit, she'd have won in an instant.

I needed to do something to raise the stakes. Kin is generally regarded as a low tier member of the Chunin Exams. Meanwhile, Sasuke is high tier. By having Kin defeat Sasuke, I intended to show that even high tier characters can be defeated. Anyone can lose if they get a bad matchup and don't have a good strategy. This is exactly what happened to Sasuke.

The opposite happened with Naruto and Dosu.


	6. Zaku Vs Mitsumi

**Chapter Six: Zaku Vs. Misumi**

Sasuke had lost in the elimination round.

Yes, he was bitter. He'd been better than Kin in every way. He'd been faster, stronger; he had a Sharingan. And then he'd started having a seizure because she got off a lucky hit. He'd nearly been killed.

And the first thing he saw when he got out was Naruto having crushed Dosu. Dosu, the person who was even stronger than Kin. How had he done it?

This was absurd. Sasuke had known Naruto had been getting stronger, but he hadn't gotten that much stronger. It had to have been luck.

But Naruto was heading to the Chunin Exams, and Sasuke wasn't. Naruto would be showing off his powers in front of hundreds of spectators. Meanwhile, Sasuke would be watching from the sidelines. It would be a humiliation!

It had already begun. Ino had gone right up to Naruto and gushed his praised instead of Sasuke. Because Sasuke lost one fight and Naruto won. No one was even looking at him as a contender anymore!

Because he was not a contender.

The computer started, and Naruto looked forward. "Who do you think it'll be this time, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi-sensei said nothing. Sasuke looked to him; he'd seemed entirely out of it lately. What was he so dead set on?

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, I have an apology to make," blurted Kakashi. "I'm your jonin and in addition to ensuring your safety and wellbeing. I'm also supposed to be teaching you to take care of yourself. When I put Team 7 up for the Chunin Exams, I didn't give any thought to you at all.

"I thought Sasuke and Naruto would be able to take care of you. But I should have been thinking about your abilities. You have my word that I will pay more attention to your training in the future."

Sakura shifted. For a moment she remained silent, shifting. For a moment, Sasuke thought she would snap at him, but she didn't. "I... thank you Kakashi-sensei, but I wasn't exactly the best student, to be honest."

Well, that was the understatement of the century, wasn't it? Sakura had just sort of gone home once she completed the tree climbing lesson. Sasuke and Naruto had not. Long after they'd reached the top, they'd continued to scale higher and higher. Say what you want about Naruto, but he'd always put the work in.

Even if Naruto had gotten lucky in his fight with Dosu, nobody could say he hadn't earned the victory.

Sakura had always been content to get by with a passing grade. Everyone knew that Sakura was going to get knocked out in the elimination round. Kakashi-sensei even admitted it. She has no special abilities, no real talent, and no work ethic.

And he could just see the future stretching out before him. Kakashi-sensei felt guilty about Sakura's laziness screwing her over. So he was going to put extra work into making her halfway decent. Meanwhile, Naruto would get the lions share of Kakashi's attention. Which was fair, Naruto needed to train him for the finale. He'd be representing their team.

What wasn't fair was that Sakura was going to get the rest of it. Yes, Sasuke had learned techniques from Kakashi that neither Naruto or Sakura had. He'd done it because he'd approached Kakashi and asked him to teach him more advanced forms. Kakashi had thought it was too soon and given him the lesson to make a point.

But Sasuke had done it. He'd spent hours in the morning before going to meet the others perfecting it. He'd been proactive and worked hard. Sakura had been neither of those things.

"Sasuke, you okay?" asked Sakura behind him.

Sasuke clenched his fist and glared back. "Leave me alone."

Then he looked away and scanned the other contestants. Most of the other members of this group were just kids playing games. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru had got to be the weakest team in the entire group. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were at least somewhat competent, but they didn't have any drive. Then there was Team Guy.

Lee was strong; there was no mistaking it. And Neji by all accounts was even stronger. They'd been operating longer anyway.

When Sasuke had heard what happened to Sakura, he'd been furious. A member of his squad, his friend, had been nearly driven to suicide. Neji had just talked her into it, or so Naruto had said. Sasuke had been determined to crush him in the exams. He'd show the arrogant Hyuga how little his Byukugan mattered against a Sharingan.

Now he wouldn't get the chance.

No, no, it wouldn't be settled here. If he couldn't fight in in the Exams, Sasuke would find another way. He glared at the Hyuga.

Neji seemed to take notice of him. The Hyuga looked at him. The last time they had met, Neji had seemed to regard him as a worthy opponent.

Now his gaze held scathing contempt. Neji looked elsewhere to what he considered more important. Why was he over by the Sound Ninja anyway?

Sasuke felt his blood boil. "What's he doing over there?"

"That jerk Neji has been hanging out with the Sound Ninja a lot," said Naruto. "I guess even his own team can't stand him."

It wasn't true. That Tenten girl was looking at Neji the same way Sakura looked at him. Guy seemed more concerned while Lee was glaring.

"The computer is starting," said Kakashi.

"Who do you think it will be, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

On the computer went, switching through names. But Sasuke didn't care. His wasn't going to be on any of them.

* * *

The Uchiha was sulking. It was truly pathetic. Neji had 360-degree vision and so was able to observe everything Sasuke had done without looking at him. When Neji had first met the Uchiha, he'd only known that he'd been on an A-ranked mission. More specifically and that Zabuza of the Hidden Mist had ended up dead.

The rumor mill had changed the story to become more and more elaborate. Eventually, people were saying that Sasuke Uchiha had killed Zabuza in single combat. Neji hadn't believed it for a moment, but he was willing to accept it as an impressive accomplishment.

Neji had assumed he must have played an important role, however. If only because he hadn't been able to see Naruto or Sakura achieving anything of note. Now, however, he was beginning to reconsider that assumption.

Naruto had demonstrated himself to be capable of basic problem-solving. His defeat of Dosu demonstrated him to be a formidable combatant in his own right. Meanwhile, Sasuke had lost badly to Kin. Now Neji wondered if he might have miscalculated who had been carrying the entire team.

"Who why are you looking at the Uchiha?" asked Kin. "Did I shank your rival?"

"Of course not," said Neji. "The Uchiha is a failure. He was defeated because of his own stupidity. But rather than take responsibility for his defeat and improve he is shifting the blame.

"He lacks the self-discipline to accept his failings. So he's tearing down everyone around him in his mind. It's a method of feeding his wounded pride." He noticed Ino stalking toward him in a fury. "It's pathetic and childish."

"Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. High and Mighty!" snapped Ino, having overheard him. "Ever hear about psychological projection?!"

"I am not projecting," said Neji.

"You've been judging every single person in this room from the very beginning," said Ino. "Sasuke nearly got knifed! What's your excuse!"

"He did get knifed," said Kin.

"When I judge someone," said Neji, "I do so based on objective standards. I assess their personality and abilities to determine whether they are a failure or not. I have not lied once since I got here. Every objection I have raised has been based on truth."

"Complaining without proposing a solution is called whining, genius." snapped Ino.

"You want a solution?" asked Neji, feeling angry for some reason. "The Uchiha could have been using this as an opportunity to learn about his enemies. Instead, he is brooding and snapping at anyone who tries to help him."

"Why you-" began Ino.

And then the computer started. Neji looked up and observed the names flashing on and on. Then they halted before them. He looked to Kin. "Zaku Vs. Misumi. Part of Team Kabuto."

"I guess," said Zaku, shifting the arm in his sling.

"Zaku, you feeling alright?" asked Kin.

"It's fine, I can handle it," said Zaku, smiling. "I've got to avenge Dosu on these Leaf types. Remember, I have an ace."

Mitsumi was a bespectacled man. He was tall and thin and wore a mask over his face. As Zaku walked down to stand across from him, Mitsumi smirked and took a stance. "Well, well, what's this? A kid with a broken arm? Why don't you save us all a lot of trouble and forfeit?"

"Why don't save yourself a world of hurt and shut your trap." snapped Zaku, clenching his fist.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Mitsumi.

"Begin!" said the announcer.

Mitsumi surged forward, and Zaku raised his hand. There was a wave of sonic power, and Mitsumi rolled away just in time for the air to hit the wall. Zaku turned his wave at the ninja, and Mitsumi was forced to dodge and weave.

Eventually, Mitsumi tried to get around the side. But Zaku nearly caught him. His sonic wave blasted the wall the shattered and kicked dust into the air. Zaku leaped away at once, even as Mitsumi leaped out of the blast and surged toward him.

He headed right into Zaku's attack.

A wave of sonic hit Mitsumi, and he broke apart physically. Water splashed against the far wall near where Neji was standing.

"A water clone," said Neji. He hadn't been using his Byakugan.

And then Mitsumi shot out from the side and caught Zaku from behind. His arms and legs began to twist and turn, slinking around Zaku's good arm and his legs. Then two hands were on his head.

"What's the matter, kid?" asked Mitsumi, grabbing Zaku by the head. "Can't move? It's my Jutsu. It allows me to dislocate all my limbs so I can fit in any area. The only piece of your body not tied up is that broken arm of yours. Now forfeit by the count of three, or I'll snap your neck.

"One, two-"

Zaku smirked. "Three."

His broken arm shot out of his sling and grabbed Mitsumi by the face. There was a rush of air, and Mitsumi screamed. And then his head exploded.

Ino and Hinata screamed in horror as brains and blood splattered all over the floor. Mitsumi's headless corpse collapse to the ground. Everyone else watched in disgust or morbid fascination as Zaku was dragged down by the body. The boy drew out his kunai and began to cut his way out.

It took longer than the actual fight, and no one said a word as it happened except for Zaku. The boy repeatedly swore as he tried to hack Mitsumi's dead hands off him. The jonin eventually came forward and began to try and pull it off. But Mitsumi had a death grip on him.

Finally, Zaku was free, and a dismembered corpse was bleeding all over the ground. Zaku looked at his outfit, then unleashed a doublehanded blast on the body. That broke it apart and sent chunks flying across the room. They were now standing in a place that looked like it had been strewn with meat sauce.

"That's not right," said Naruto.

"...Match over..." said the announcer in a small tone. "Zaku wins."

Zaku stalked back, muttering about bloodstained clothes and then was hugged by Kin. "Way to go Zaku! You just splattered that guy's brains all over the wall!"

Zaku cheered up. "I know right! I told you faking a broken arm would throw him off!"

Neji had not been expecting that. He felt obligated to congratulate him on the subject, even if he felt a bit ill. "Clever.

"He pretended that your arm was broken and unuseable so that his opponent would think it was a blind spot."

"So uh... is anyone going to clean that up?" asked Shikamaru.

There was a quick discussion among the jonin. "...There will be a brief intermission while the blood is cleaned off the floor. It will also count as a lunch break."

Hinata fainted. Kiba retched in nausea over the side of the arena. Shikamaru stared in horror. Neji found bile rising in his throat at the sight.

"So, who's hungry?" asked Choji. "I'm starved."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My reasoning for this fight was based on the fact that I wanted both Zaku and Mitsumi to show off their abilities. That means Mitsumi had to get a death grip on Zaku. But, of course, Zaku only pretended to be injured. So, he caught Mitsumi off-guard exploding heads.

On a separate note, Neji is absolutely insufferable. I really think I have succeeded as writing him as a complete and utter jerkass. I want to punch him at this point. Unfortunate he doesn't have a match coming up, so karma is going to have to take another route. Maybe next chapter.

The Sasuke setup was actually only included because I was below my minimum number of words. I have a rule that I never release a chapter unless it has two thousand words or less. So I expanded on Sasuke's anger at being outdone. Then I featured Neji's thoughts on the subject.

On a separate note, I hate writing Sasuke. I can't win with him. If I write him as sympathetic, people tell he's out of character. If I write him as a jerk and then have him get consequences for his actions, people tell me I'm bashing him. I suppose I could write him as a jerk who doesn't suffer consequences for his actions. But to do that is bad writing. When a character acts a given way they should suffer logical consequences for what they do.

On top of that, I haven't been able to get a handle on his character at all. If any of you have suggestions on how to write him, go ahead and chime in.


	7. Rock Lee Vs Kankuro

**Chapter Seven: Rock Lee Vs. Kankuro**

It was lunchtime, and Neji was not present. Tenten ate hers quickly while Lee talked. Then Sakura passed by, and Lee fell silent. Finally, he looked up. "Tenten, when is Neji going to apologize to Sakura? The time is long overdue for it."

"He isn't," said Tenten with a sigh.

"What? But Guy-sensei ordered him to," said Lee.

"Neji is planning to run down the clock until after the Tournament," said Tenten. "By then everyone will be so busy preparing for the next round that they won't remember."

"That is extremely unyouthful," said Lee.

"Yeah, but he doesn't think he's done anything wrong," said Tenten.

"That is also extremely unyouthful," said Lee.

"It doesn't matter, Lee," said Tenten. "If we force Neji to apologize he won't mean it. It doesn't matter if he says he's sorry if he isn't sorry."

"I see. So, if he isn't sorry, we must make him sorry," said Lee, pumping a fist.

"We can't afford to have you get in a brawl with him, Lee," said Tenten. "Even if you beat him you'll be too exhausted to win your match. You want to match him in the tournament, don't you?"

"I see," said Lee. "This is a serious problem we have."

"Hey, I heard you two have a problem with your teammate." said a voice.

That blonde, Yamanaka girl made her way up. With her was her team, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Tenten didn't like the way they were looking at them.

"What if we do?" asked Tenten.

"Well, we also have a problem with him," said Ino.

"Tell me about it," said Naruto. "That jerk tried to break Sakura's spirit."

"And he's hanging out with Sound Ninja," said Sasuke.

"Plus he's a complete jerk who projects his failings onto everyone else," said Ino.

"…This is such a drag," said Shikamaru. "Why do we have to do this."

"Quiet Shikamaru!" said Ino. "This is vengeance we're talking about! Right, Choji!"

"This new variety of ramen flavored chips you mentioned is really good, Naruto," said Choji, munching on them. "I'll have to buy more."

"I know, right. I can't believe they stopped selling them in department stores," said Naruto.

Ino whirled around. "Will you guys try to take this seriously."

These guys wanted to make Neji apologize. What a waste of time. Neji never apologized. Tenten stood up. "Count me out."

"Tenten!" said Lee.

"It's pointless, okay," said Tenten. "The universe will come to an end and start over before Neji is willing to apologize. "You're all wasting your time."

Lee remained silent. "Vengeance is not the Leaf Shinobi way. However, if Neji is not willing to own up to his mistakes, then we must force him to."

"He's part of our team, Lee," said Tenten. "We can't go beating him up, especially when we haven't had our matches."

"I see," said Lee. "I suppose it would be inappropriate for us to compel Neji to do something against his will."

Ino watched them go. Then she clenched her fist. "…Well, I'm a Yamanaka. Compelling people to stuff is my thing." She looked around and saw no sign of Neji. "Where is he, anyway?"

"We've only got ten minutes left," said Sasuke.

"Guess we'd better give up then," said Shikamaru.

"Quiet!" said Ino. "I know someone who will be able to find him wherever he is."

* * *

Then she looked to where Hinata was eating. She quickly walked over an waved. "Hey, Hinata, we haven't hung out before have we?"

Hinata gulped down her food. "Um, no, I don't believe so."

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me where Neji is," said Ino. "My friends and I are wondering when he's going to apologize to Sakura."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around. "Well um, it looks like he's taking his lunch in the arena."

"Thanks, your the best," said Ino.

Then she turned to walk away.

"Um, Ino?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah?" asked Ino, looking back.

"Could you… maybe, aim for his forehead," said Hinata.

"We'll see what we can do," said Ino with a smile.

* * *

Neji was eating alone as he preferred. When he had been in the academy with Lee and Tenten, he'd always eaten on the roof. The Sound Ninja had gone to the medical bay to visit their comrade. He didn't mind, and he certainly wasn't lonely.

Then he noticed the boy, Shikamaru, walk into the room. He made his way past Neji and sat down cross-legged. Then he began to doze. Shortly after Ino, Choji, Naruto, and Sasuke entered. They made a big deal of looking inconspicuous. So, naturally, they failed.

"What are you all doing back here?" asked Neji flatly.

"Oh um, we figured that we'd get back early and have a good look at the-"began the Yamanaka. "Now, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru opened his eyes, and a shadow surged toward him. Before Neji could move, he was trapped. He struggled against the bindings, trying to force his way out. "Get him!" said Ino.

Then Choji, Sasuke and Naruto were on him.

Ino looked at her watch as the beatdown continued behind her. They were a bit low on time here. "Okay guys, break it up. We've only got a few minutes now." Reluctantly, Sasuke, Naruto, and Choji stepped back. Neji glared at her hatefully.

"Now listen here, Mister," said Ino. "I'm a Yamanaka so I can possess people. If you don't apologize to Sakura of your own free will, then I'll get inside your head. I'll make you get down on the floor and lick her boots."

Neji remained silent. "…Why do you care?"

"What?" said Ino, surprised.

"She's incompetent," said Neji. "She's a deeply unpleasant person who hits her teammates. And she has terrible fashion sense." Pink and red, really?

"Okay, none of that's untrue," said Ino. "But we really don't like you very much, and this seems the best way to hurt you,"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "…Very well then, we will do things your way."

* * *

Sakura was just cleaning up her lunch when Neji approached her. He had an unnaturally long shadow, was covered in bruises and was scowling. Ino was next to him, an arm around her shoulder and a kunai at his throat. Several other kunai were pointed at him as well.

"Hey, Sakura, Neji over here has something he really wants to say to you," said Ino.

"Is that Shikamaru's-"began Sakura.

"I'm… sorry," said Neji in a voice filled with hatred. "I apologize. I'm sorry I bothered to try and talk you into submission. I should have just beaten you to a pulp and left it at that.

"There is an old saying that it is the thought that counts.

"I trust you take my meaning."

There was a long silence. Naruto blinked. "So do we beat him into submission now?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Sakura wasn't sure this was appropriate.

* * *

Neji had no intention of remaining silent about what happened, of course. Ever since that incident with Sakura, the whole universe seemed out to get him. Now, however, he had proof of the conspiracy. As such, as soon as lunch was over, he stalked up to Guy-sensei. He took a moment to compose himself as Guy stared.

"Neji, what happened to you?" asked Guy.

How to say this? The truth would do. "…I was ambushed and beaten to a pulp by the other Leaf Shinobi. It was done in a misguided attempt to force me to apologize to Sakura Haruno."

Guy laughed. Why was he laughing? "I wasn't aware you had a sense of humor, Neji."

What? Why would he think that? "I'm not joking."

"Don't press it too much," said Tenten. "Everyone knows that Team Guy is the strongest of all the teams here. And you're the strongest of Team Guy. There's no way you'd have lost to a bunch of inexperienced Shinobi. Not unless they took you off guard. And with your three hundred and sixty-degree vision, that would never happen.

"I mean, they're failures aren't they?"

But… but they were failures! But Neji had lost! No, he'd been taken off guard! Except he'd seen them acting suspicious and hadn't moved! It wasn't his fault! He was supposed to trust his fellow Leaf Shinobi. If they abused that trust, it was their failing, not his.

"Besides, if they went after you for not apologizing to Sakura Haruno, that would mean you hadn't done it," said Guy. "You don't have to worry. You may have some unyouthful habits, but I know you'd never go behind my back like that." Was he… guilt-tripping Neji? Or did Neji actually feel guilt? "So uh, how did you get those bruises?"

Oh, so that was how it was going to be. When Neji legitimately drove his opponent to suicide, that was wrong. But when he was ganged up on and beaten up outside the ring, that was justice. He was blameless damn it. "…I fell down some stairs."

"They must have been a formidable opponent," said Rock Lee, missing the subtext. How many times was he going to fail to read the room?

"Shut up!" roared Neji. "They were anything but!"

Then Guy was between them, and Lee was taking a stance. Neji realized he had been stepping forward with a fist upraised. "Neji, I think you had best take some breaths."

Neji reluctantly moved away, his bruises stinging.

"The computer is starting," said Tenten.

On it scanned. Neji wondered who would be facing who. Of those who hadn't fought yet, there was Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, and Tenten. Was he missing anyone? There was Kankuro; he hadn't gone yet. Temari had gone, so had Hinata. Neji and Sakura had both fought. Yoroi was out, and his compatriot was still being cleaned up. Ino was the one who beat Temari and, of course, Zaku and Kin had fought. The Uchiha had lost as well.

Choji.

So the potential matchups were Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, and Choji. At last, it came to the matchup.

"Rock Lee Vs. Kankuro," said Neji.

"Wish me luck, Tenten," said Rock Lee. "Now is my time to shine.'

Neji looked across the ring to where Temari and Kankuro were speaking. "Heh, looks like I'm up against the spandex kid. I hope he fights better than he looks."

Temari looked furious. She'd been pacing restlessly ever since her defeat. "Just take him seriously, Kankuro. You don't want to end up losing like me."

"Yeah, I know. Bad luck," said Kankuro.

"Tell me about it!" said Temari. "Damn it! Why couldn't I get a rematch! That wasn't even a combat Jutsu anyway!"

Down Kankuro went with warpaint and all. Raising the bundle over one shoulder, he took a stance. Rock Lee took a stance as well, and the two-faced each other down for a long time.

The announcer waited a moment. "Match, begin!"

Lee surged forward at breakneck speed and punched Kankuro in the face. Kankuro reeled beneath it and slammed against the wall before slumping down. His bundle collapsed to the ground. Lee posed. "Yes! I am victorious!" "Not quite." said a voice.

Kankuro arose but was revealed as a puppet of wood with many blades. It surged forward to grab Lee. But Lee was too quick and backflipped away as Kankuro emerged from the bundle. Lee attacked again but was forced to veer off his assault as the puppet came in.

There was silence. "Heh, you're pretty quick on your feet," said Kankuro. "Not many people can't dodge that kind of attack on short notice.

"Let's see how you…" He was about to move, then he halted.

"Yes?" asked Rock Lee. "I am ready."

Kankuro scowled. "Nevermind, I forfeit."

Then he returned his puppet to the bundle and stalked off.

"What?" said Rock Lee. "Why are you forfeiting? I have not even laid a hand on you."

"Just shut up! I forfeit, alright!" snapped Kankuro, before making his way up.

"What's up with him, do you think?" asked Tenten.

"He must have realized Lees speed would lead to victory," said Guy.

"No," said Neji, sure of it. "Kankuro is clearly enraged, but it wasn't because he was outmatched. I believe he feels obligated to forfeit, even though he could have won."

"Why?" asked Tenten.

Neji considered the matter for a moment. "It is possible that he wishes to conceal his abilities."

"But these are the Chunin Exams," said Tenten. "The whole point is to show off his abilities."

The objection was perfectly valid. Nevertheless, Neji was certain that Kankuro could have continued the match. His puppet was nearly as fast as Lee, and with a proper strategy, he might have driven him to drop his weights. "…Unless they have an ulterior motive."

What it could be, Neji had no idea.

He might be contemplating it in more detail, but he was somewhat distracted by his bruises.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

Okay, I'm sorry for the anticlimax. Unfortunately, there are certain matches in this that end in a forfeit. Kiba more or less said that he'd forfeit if he fought Gaara, for instance.

Kankuro went to great lengths to avoid showing off his abilities in the exams. When he fought Naruto, he used puppet Jutsu to trip him up. When he fought in his first match, he deliberately set up a trap. In doing so, he ensured that people would see as little of his powers as possible.

Temari went in wanting to show off. Kankuro went in wanting to complete the mission.

The essential part of their mission is getting Gaara into the tournament grounds. And if one of them needs to be present, they can just ask for permission to be around to mind him. It would be easy to do.


	8. Shikamaru Vs Kiba

**Chapter Eight: Shikamaru Vs. Kiba**

In no mood to spend any more time with his teammates now, Neji once again stalked over to stand near the Sound Ninja. They either did not realize he'd been humiliated or did not care. It was blatantly obvious that he was being subjected to a double standard, just like before. His win against Sakura had been completely legitimate.

So why was he punished for it? He could see them all, looking at him in amusement. He'd crush any of them individually. It would be easy. Did they think they'd accomplished something by ganging up on him when his guard was down? So much for teamwork and honor.

They were a bunch of hypocrites. And Tenten was the worst. Lee was at least stupid enough not to realize what had happened. But Tenten had known and hadn't warned him. Traitor.

In what might have been predictable Kin laughed uproariously as she saw him. Neji might have known something like this might happen. "Wow, what happened to you?"

"…I fell," said Neji after a moment. If no one else was going to admit to what happened, he certainly wasn't.

"The other Leaf Ninja beat you up, didn't they?" said Kin. She was perceptive, wasn't she?

"Yes," said Neji. There was no sense in denying it.

"Pretty typical," said Kin. "It's called tall poppy syndrome. If you stick out as better than the rest, you're the first person to get cut down to size. That's what happens when you focus on teamwork and friendship. The best get dragged down.

"In the Sound, we're every person for themselves people."

"How is Dosu?" asked Neji.

"He should make a full recovery," said Kin. "Mostly just bruises. He is not happy, though. So how many did it take?"

"Hmm?" said Neji.

"How many took you down?" asked Kin.

"Five," said Neji after a moment. He did not mention it had been rather easily. There was no sense in telling her everything, after all.

She smiled and punched him on the arm. Neji flinched at the sensation. It actually hurt a lot, though he doubted she'd meant it that way. "I guess you're doing something right, then."

"Thank you," said Neji. It was a compliment of sorts.

"So who's it going to be, do you think?" asked Kin.

Neji remained silent. "Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Tenten. Six possible contenders and a random result for each of them. I have no idea."

"Why didn't you just say so?" asked Kin.

Neji shrugged. "Pride, I suppose."

* * *

Kiba was looking very worried. He was looking at the flashing letters before him in obvious suspense. His hands were clenched before him like a gambler who's put his life savings on the line. Hinata wondered why he was so worried. He was way stronger than her, and she'd passed. "Come, come on."

"What are you so desperate about, Kiba?" asked Shino.

Kiba looked down sadly. "I'm afraid I'll get matched up against that Sand freak, Gaara."

"They haven't done so well so far," noted Hinata, trying to stay upbeat.

"Gaara is a whole other level, Hinata," said Kiba, looking disturbed. "If you go up against him you've got to forfeit."

"She's already gone, Kiba," said Shino. "And won."

"Oh, right. I'm kind of freaked out here, actually," said Kiba. "Every match I'm not in makes it more likely I'll fight him. That goes for you too, Shino."

"I have no intention of forfeiting," said Shino.

The computer finished.

"Kiba Vs. Shikamaru," said Shino.

"Yes!" said Kiba, leaping for joy. "I'm up against the slacker!"

"Go on, Shikamaru!" said Choji, slapping him on the back.

"Do I have to?" asked Shikamaru, rubbing his head.

"Yes, now get down there before you embarrass us damn it!" said Ino.

"Fine, fine," said Shikamaru.

Hinata observed as he walked down to where Kiba had already leaped down with Akimaru. Neji was observing as well. Despite his bruises, he only seemed more wrathful. He'd hated the Main House with a passion ever since his father died. And he hated Hinata most of all. Even now, he felt his furious eyes on her, and she looked away.

"Match start." said the announcer.

"It's all I've got," said Shikamaru, sending forth his shadow.

But even as he did, Kiba and Akimaru separated, leaping in opposite directions. They landed out of range on opposite sides of the ring and Kiba smirked. "Nice try Shikamaru. But I used to train with you in the academy, so I know your tricks. I also know you've got a minimum range. Akimaru, like we planned."

"Woof," said Akimaru.

"Man-Beast Clone!" called Kiba. Then he and Akimaru transformed. Soon both took on the form of Kiba, but with claws and feral teeth. Then Kiba surged forward in a spinning attack. "Fang over Fang!"

Shikamaru rolled aside as Kiba passed him. Even as he did, Kiba was out of range, and Akimaru was coming after him. Once again he dodged, only for Kiba to charge again.

"Great, they're coming at me from two directions," said Shikamaru. He focused and sent out shadows from the wall, but Kiba and Akimaru leaped away again. The shadow couldn't touch them.

"Hate to tell you this, Shikamaru, but I'm not falling for that," said Kiba as he dodged left and right. "Right now I'm out of your range. So is Akimaru. That shadow technique of yours mirrors your movements to mine. And I know for a fact you haven't been taught the offensive parts of the move so far.

"The only thing you can do to win is get us to injure ourselves against each other or our environment. But you can't hit us against the floor since that would knock us out. That means that as long as we keep away from the walls and each other all your shadow will do is burn through energy. And since you can't move while using it, even if you catch us, we only need to weight."

Shikamaru sighed in exasperation and raised his hand. "Ugh, this is such a drag. I think I'll-"

"Shikamaru, if you forfeit without a fight I will beat you to a pulp!" snarled Ino, leaning over the railing and pumping a fist. "Put some effort in, lazybones!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine."

And then he ran straight at Kiba. Kiba leaped back as he did, coming near the entrance. He didn't have anywhere to retreat now, and Shikamaru sent forward his shadow. Even as he did, however, Akimaru surged from behind and knocked Shikamaru to the ground. Then he sprang back.

"Trying for the direct approach, huh?" asked Kiba smirking. "Good luck!"

Even as Shikamaru stood, Kiba vaulted over him, spinning away, once again out of range. "Of course, we both know I'm way faster and stronger. All I have to do is stay out of your way. Maybe if you actually trained instead of just sleeping all day you-"

Shikamaru threw a kunai. It shot through the air and plunged into the ceiling way above Kiba. Kiba glanced upward. "So uh. was that supposed to-"

"The sun should be there right about now," said Shikamaru. Then were was a massive explosion in the high ceiling. A beam of light shot downward to shoot past both Kiba and Akimaru. They cast shadows that reached to Shikamaru.

"…You don't use explosive tags!" said Kiba.

"They're standard issue," said Shikamaru. "But they're lethal, so we agreed we wouldn't use them. Disposing of bodies seems like a lot of work."

"Kiba!" called Hinata. "You've got to move-"

"The sun is shining," said Shikamaru. Kiba tried to move, but too late. Shikamaru caught his shadow and Akimaru's in an instant. They froze in place, prevented from moving. "The wise shinobi focuses on more than mere techniques. You were so focused on your strategy that you didn't stop to consider if it was workable in the arena. That was your downfall."

"Akimaru, untrans-" began Kiba.

Shikamaru raised both hands, and they were forced to mirror the motion. As they did, he slammed them back, so Kiba and Akimaru slammed each other in the face. Shikamaru did it several more times before both collapsed in a heap and he drew back his shadow.

"Now whose throwing shade?" asked Shikamaru.

"The match is decided." said the announcer. "Shikamaru is the winner."

"Way to go Shikamaru!" said Ino.

Shikamaru scaled up the steps to the cheers of the various members of the Leaf.

* * *

Kin eyed what happened suspiciously. She hadn't thought much of Shikamaru, assumed him to be a one-trick pony. But it was obvious he was pretty smart in using that shadow of his.

She'd have to be careful in how she handled him if she faced him in the Exams.

"…That guy is better than I thought," she admitted. She'd taken him for a nobody who only succeeded because he got lucky. Maybe he'd made his own luck.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Neji.

Kin looked up. "Sure, what is it?"

"Where is your sensei?" asked Neji. "Surely they should be here."

"The Sound Village doesn't use the sensei system," said Kin. "We don't have enough elite jonin to give every squad one. We're taught in large classes and then sent out. Usually, to kill someone. Our teacher was called Kimmimaro."

"Ah," said Neji, seeming hesitant, "how many have you…"

"Forty or thirty, I think," said Kin. "Some of them were a bit ambiguous. Bandits mostly, though Lord Orochimaru gives bonuses for taking them in alive."

"To what end?" asked Neji.

"He does a lot of experimentation," said Kin. "Some of it requires human subjects." He was looking at her in shock. "Don't give me that look. These guys are slime of the earth. They burn villages and kill children.

"Nobody misses them. And it helps keep order in the Land of Rice Paddies."

"I suppose fear has its uses," said Neji.

"It's pretty much the only thing that works where I'm from," said Kin.

"Before Lord Orochimaru came, there were dozens of rogue ninja clans," said Zaku. "They went around, killing each other. People were constantly getting caught in the crossfire.

"The Leaf, the Sand, the Clouds, and the Mist didn't care. They liked the anarchy. If meant, no one could rise up and challenge them. The Daimyo couldn't do a thing.

"Then Lord Orochimaru came. And he made them fear him. The ninja who opposed him were destroyed, and the rest were brought into the Sound Village. Then he found ordinary people, people with nothing to lose, and gave us power.

"Now we are the instrument of his will."

* * *

Neji had never heard such fanaticism from any ninja before. Orochimaru seemed more like a god to them than a leader. Perhaps he seemed one to them. Or there might be something else involved.

His gaze turned to where Shikamaru was now approaching Ino and Choji. Choji ran forward to give him a huge. Shikamaru winced beneath the strength of it, before returning it. Then it was broken.

"Way to go, Shikamaru!" said Choji.

"Yeah, we've got two team members heading into the Tournament," said Ino, jumping triumphantly. "Unlike Team 7, who only have one. In your face, Billboard Brow!"

Sakura made a face in turn.

Kiba approached sometime later, looking ached and walked up to Shikamaru. "…Hey, Shikamaru."

"Yeah?" said Shikamaru.

Kiba offered a hand. "Good match, okay."

"No problem," said Shikamaru, taking it.

Neji scoffed in disgust. He could see the jonin throughout the room, congratulating themselves on the Leaf. No doubt thinking about how proud that this group of failures were of like mind. No doubt their teachers were very pleased they had them so well brainwashed. For his part, it only made Neji loathe them all the more. He'd pay them back for this in the tournament, the collection of stuck up failures. He'd send every one of them to the infirmary one a way ticket.

Except for Tenten and Lee, of course. He'd just knock them out. They were his comrades, after all.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

And here we have Shikamaru Vs. Kiba. I admit I expected Kiba to win this one. Shikamaru couldn't win it with his shown abilities in canon. But explosive tags seem to be commonplace, even standard issue. And with proper use of them, Shikamaru could let the sun in and win.

That seemed more climactic than Kiba's plan going off without a hitch. So I used it.


	9. Final Matches

**Chapter Nine: Final Matches**

The team was in good spirits. Asuma didn't blame them. By all accounts, they were the underdogs in this match. They had the least experience of anyone here except the ones' who had been in the same class. But the Ino-Shika-Cho duo was in a much lower weight class than the Uchiha and the Hyuga. But they'd made it anyway.

One more victory and they's make it fully into the story. Asuma smiled as he walked forward. "Nice work, both of you." He took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Choji, you'll be part of either this match or the next one. Do me proud."

"Don't worry, Asuma-sensei," said Choji, saluting.

"Either way," said Asuma. "I figure we've earned some barbeque after all this is over."

"Alright!" said Choji.

Asuma glanced up to the computer as it began to spin. Privately he didn't think Choji had much of a chance, though not for any lack of effort or skill. Choji was a melee specialist, and Asuma had been keeping tabs on the other teams. Tenten was ranged, so she had an edge, not to mention a year of extra experience. Shino had his bugs, and those were not going to be easy for Choji to overcome. He was best when he hit a single target.

Last of all, there was Gaara. Asuma didn't have much data on him, but his teammates were terrified of him. And he had heard that this was an elite team. Besides, something about that redhead screamed murder. His gaze was turning hatefully around the room.

It was different from Hyuga. Neji was bitter about getting his comeuppance and in the middle of teenaged angst. Gaara, though, it was like everyone in this room were lambs to the slaughter to him. Then Gaara turned his gaze on Asuma and Asuma shuddered.

He looked away. "Choji, if you fight that redhead, I want you to be careful. If you start losing to him, forfeit."

"What do you mean?" asked Choji.

"I get the feeling that kid will try to kill anyone he beats," said Asuma. "I've seen eyes like that on people who grew up on war. Never so young, though. In fact, if it turns out he's a ranged combatant, you should forfeit right away."

"Look, the computer is starting," said Ino.

On it whirred as they looked on the flashing letters. Faster and faster it went as they watched with baited breathe. Finally, it halted.

"Shino Vs. Choji," said Shikamaru. "What a drag." A typical reaction. Asuka's never-ending quest to motivate Shikamaru into making something of himself continued. Fortunately, Shikamaru also had immense talent.

"Uh oh," said Choji, shifting. "Um, guys, I'm not really sure I'm up to this.'

"Oh come on, Choji.'" said Ino, clapping him on the back. "You're huge, and all he's got are a bunch of bugs."

"Yeah, but those bugs drain chakra," said Choji.

"Then just squash them flat," said Ino. "Go out there and take him out."

Choji nodded and walked down. Asuma turned to where Shino had his hands in his pockets. As Choji passed him, he glanced to Hinata and Kiba. "My turn now, then.

"This will be over soon."

Then he walked with confidence. There wasn't any boastfulness; he was stating a fact. If Choji won, it would be because of an instant knockout. If he failed to get that, chances are Shino would win. Still, it could be considered one of the better possible matchups. What Shino thought, Asuma couldn't tell.

Assume could never read that kid. He wondered if Kurenai could.

They assembled.

"And begin." said the announcer.

"Fatso!" called Ino down.

Choji growled and shook with rage. "That's it, Ino! Once I finish here, I'm coming for you next."

"That's assuming that you are in a conscious state when I finish things, chubby," said Shino flatly.

Did the kid want to die? Or was he just trying to provoke Choji into attacking? Granted, that was a legitimate strategy. But without his teammates, it was the only strategy had open to him.

Asuma was going to have to give his students some teaching variety.

"Chubby, that's it!" roared Choji. "Prepare to feel the wrath of my big bones! This will be over in two seconds! Human Boulder!" His body expanded outward, and his limbs and head receded into it. He had formed a boulder that rolled forward toward Shino.

Shino simply yields ground. He darts back little by little, luring Choji on until eventually, Choji slammed into a wall. Before he could pull himself out, Shino set a hand and out came his insects. Choji began to scream within as they crawled over her.

Shino adjusted his glasses. "As I expected. The cramped confines of this arena make it difficult to build up momentum and easy for you to get wedged in place. And a simple matter for me to exploit it.

"Now, do I have to drain you completely? Or are you going to forfeit?"

"I forfeit! I forfeit!" cried Choji.

Shino recalled his match and walked off without a second chance. "Good." He looked to the announcer. "Call the match."

"Shino Abarame is the winner!" said the announcer.

Choji picked himself up and walked shuddering up the arena. There he was met by the rest of his team. Asuma gave him a nod as Ino ran forward.

"Nice work, Choji," said Shikamaru. "You did great."

"Not really," said Ino.

"Shush," said Shikamaru. "Not all of us had our opponent give us a free hit."

"Fine, sorry," said Ino. "Good work, Shoji."

"So that leaves only one possible matchup left," said Shikamaru as the clock began to run.

"When this is over, we'll get barbecue," said Asuma.

"Sounds good!" said Choji.

* * *

Neji was concerned, though he wasn't sure why. He quickly made his way over to where Tenten was watching the computer run. A mere formality at this point. He waited, just beyond Team Guy.

Why was Tenten looking so interested? "Okay, I'm up next. Come on."

"Why are you concerned?" asked Neji. "You already know who you'll be facing."

"Oh come on, this is half the fun in this," said Tenten. The computer decided.

"Tenten Vs. Gaara," said Neji. A chill went down him.

"Right, well, time for my shot," said Tenten. "Wish me luck."

"Show them what you're made of, Tenten," said Rock Lee.

"Tenten…" said Neji suddenly.

"Yeah?" asked Tenten.

"Good luck," said Neji.

"Trust me," said Tenten. "Worst case scenario, I try again next year."

As she walked, Neji looked to where Gaara was walking into the arena, waiting. There was something murderous about him.

"Hey, Gaara, go easy on her will you," said Kankuro from above. "It's not like she stands a chance."

"Shut up." snarled Gaara. "Or I'll kill you."

Tenten took a stance and tensed visibly. She cracked her knuckles as they waited. Gaara eyed her like a hawk might a rabbit.

"Match begin!" said the announcer.

The gourd on Gaara's back spewed out sand even as Tenten hurled her kunai. They were deflected by the sand that then reached toward her. She backflipped away, hurling more kunai. But not one of them got through.

"Seriously? Doesn't she have anything else?" asked Temari in a mocking tone. "She is so done."

Tenten was forced to yield ground again as Gaara's sand went after her again. He seemed to be frustrated at how she was avoiding him because his hand was moving faster now.

"Go, Tenten!" said Rock Lee.

"This isn't workable long term," said Neji.

Tenten began to hurl more and more kunai, skirting around to hurl from different angles. But Gaara's sand responded to block each one. Dozens of the things hurtled in from every direction, some at Gaara's blind spot. But the sand moved without his even motioning, fending off the kunai.

Tenten leaped into the air and pulled out one of her scrolls. From there she unleashed hundreds of missile weapons. They surged toward Gaara en masse. The sand sped up its defense, and in an instant, every one of them clattered to the ground.

There was no way Tenten could keep this up forever. She'd have to take things up a notch. She did have the power to break through that kind of defense. But she wasn't allowed to, was she? Neji looked to Guy. Guy met his gaze and nodded.

They agreed on something at least.

"Is she seriously just increasing her number of volleys?" asked Temari. "How pathetic, doesn't she have anything else to throw at him? Talk about overspecialization."

"Tenten!" called Guy-sensei.

Tenten backflipped out of range and looked up. "Guy-sensei?"

Guy gave her a thumbs up. His teeth gleamed reassuring. "Use them."

"What?" said Tenten. "But you said never to use those in the exams. Someone could get hurt."

"I did," said Guy. "But this is a special case. The Sand has brought their A-game. Time for us to bring ours."

Tenten nodded. "Right."

Then she drew out another kunai and hurled it. Once again, Gaara's sand blocked it. And then it exploded, knocking the sand aside as a surge of fire flew out. The sand compensated and formed to block it so the heat could be felt from where Neji stood. Tenten hurled several more at different angles, and the sand blocked it as well, dividing. And then those too exploded in a deafening road that shook the room. Gaara recoiled and was forced to one knee a low sneer came to his face as blood dripped down around his brow. A hand was clenched.

"…She got through his defense," said Kankuro, shock in his tone.

Tenten was one of the best explosive tag experts in the Leaf Village. Neji felt a sense of satisfaction. These Sand Ninja assumed that just because the Leaf was restrained, they were weak. Now they were learning better. They'd already lost a match because of their overconfidence. Now they were losing another.

But Gaara's skin began to crack. Soon bits of it began to flake off to reveal healthy skin beneath. The blood faded as though it had never been there at all. Neji eyed it with his Byakugan and saw his entire body was line with a shell of chakra and sand. Tenten seemed confused as it was replaced. Killing intent radiated and Tenten took a step back in fear.

But she could still win.

"This isn't working," said Tenten. "I for-"

"Tenten!" said Neji.

"What is it?" said Tenten.

"That sand armor requires a great deal of chakra," said Neji. "He cannot keep it up indefinitely. If you continue with your hit and run tactics, he will fail."

"Right, thanks Neji," said Tenten, drawing out her kunai. Rushing through the air, she leaped over Gaara and hurled more explosive kunai. Once again, they exploded. But she landed in the sand, and as she did, it began to creep up her legs. Tenten struggled to get free as it crept up her legs. She thrashed, falling backward as she tried to pull herself free, but the sand was soon covering her hips. Then her breasts. Soon it was up to her neck.

"Die," said Gaara.

"Tenten, forfeit!" cried Neji.

"I-" she began. Then the sand closed over her entirely, pouring down her throat. There was a horrific muffled noise. She was choking to death in there.

"Call the match!" yelled Neji. "CALL THE MATCH!"

Gaara clenched a fist. "Sand Coffin!"

The sand constricted, and he thought he heard a scream. Blood spilled everywhere. It covered the tiles, but nothing could be seen of Tenten except the stains on the sand. Gaara smiled.

Dead silence fell. She was dead. Tenten was dead, and she'd only died because he'd stopped her from forfeiting. If he hadn't given that information. He stared at the blood, shaking.

If only he could go back.

Then, suddenly, Gaara was gone. So was the sand and blood and the damages from before.

"What is it, Neji?" asked Tenten.

Neji looked up in shock. His team were around him, and he no longer felt his bruises. He looked to where Shikamaru had made the hole in the wall. It was gone as well. "Tenten you…

"What happened here?"

"We're in the Chunin Exams waiting for the first match to start," said Tenten. "What do you think happened? Neji, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

What the hell was going on?!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So some of you may have noticed that Tenten did fairly well in this fight, all things considered. My justification for this is that Tenten's fight with Temari was completely unfair. Temari had a hard counter to everything Tenten had except for explosive tags. My assumption is that Guy forbade her from using them in the Chunin Exams. For the obvious reason, that explosive tags tend to kill people.

I chose to combine Choji Vs. Shino with Tenten Vs. Gaara because I've pretty much done all the character development I need to at this point. And Choji Vs. Shino is more or less an open and shut match.


	10. Of Two Minds

**Chapter Ten: Of Two Minds**

They were looking at Neji with concern.

He looked around and saw that everyone who had been part of the Exams was here again. Dosu was here as was Tenten. Had it been a vision? Ahallucinationn?

"Are you well, Neji?" asked Rock Lee.

"That's just nerves, Lee," said Tenten. "Look up there; the match is about to start."

Was it possible he'd gone back in time? Neji knew there was a way to know. The computer was running now. Everything was as it was. If things were truly the same, he would face Sakura gain. Although, given that the computer was random, it might change.

He was no expert on metaphysics. Was the subject he was thinking of metaphysics? Neji wasn't sure.

His gaze turned to Sakura, who waited at the edge of the arena, looking up at the computer as it ran. As she did, Naruto moved up behind her. Neji heard him speak. "What's eating you, Sakura?"

"I just, kind of have a funny feeling that my name is going to be the next to appear," said Sakura.

"What do you mean next?" asked Naruto.

"First, I meant first," said Sakura.

"You are not alone," said Rock Lee. "Neji appears to have also been affected by all this."

The computer halted.

"Kin will face Yoroi, then," said Neji, before moving to where Kin was walking down. There was a test to this, if Kin were as he remembered her, that would be evidence?

"Where's he going anyway?" asked Naruto.

Neji approached Kin as she moved down. She glanced up. "What do you want?"

"Good luck, Kin," said Neji.

"How do you know my name?" asked Kin. "Nevermind, I don't care." And she stalked down. Neji leaned forward to look down as she walked to face Yoroi. Then he walked back to his team.

"Odd," said Rock Lee. "Neji has never seemed one to wish someone good luck before, let alone an enemy. I wonder why."

"Maybe he thinks she's cute," said Tenten.

"That was the farthest thing from my thoughts, Tenten," said Neji.

"Then what was on your thoughts?" asked Tenten playfully.

Neji did not answer. Yoroi had stepped down to face off against Kin. She stood with much the same confidence that Neji had seen in her before. She was the same, but she had no memory of him.

Yoroi took a stance as Kin mirrored it. "So, a longhaired girl is my opponent, then? Fine, I'll humor you."

"Careful, tough guy," said Kin, raising a bell. "I eat people like you for breakfast."

"Begin." said the announcer.

Yoroi surged forward toward Kin. She dropped her bell and darted away, but Yoroi caught her by the hand and activated his Jutsu. She screamed in pain as he held her tightly. "What's wrong little girl? Feeling a bit drowsy? My chakra absorption jutsu will put you right to sleep."

Then he swayed uneasily, and Kin slammed him in the face and stepped out of range, hurling more bells at his feet. Yoroi fell to one knee, struggling to keep upright as his eyes darted around.

Kin drew out her kunai as she moved forward. "What's wrong, big man? Are you having a little trouble standing? Feeling dizzy! Oh right, you're in the middle of watching the world spin!

"By all means, have a seat to watch!" She kicked him in the chest, and he fell to the ground. He landed and backed away, but too late. Kin leaped forward onto his chest, grabbed him by the head, and wrenched it. There was a snapping sound, and Yoroi fell still.

"He was dead. His neck had been broken.

Kin stood up, retrieved her bells, and sheathed her kunai. "She killed him so easily. And without a hint of remorse," said Rock Lee.

"That was... brutal," said Tenten.

"Yes," said Neji, recognizing the fighting style. His vision, if it had been a vision, was accurate. "Yes, it was."

"Do you know that girl from somewhere, Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Lee fought her in the Forest of Death," said Neji. "I saw her there. Other than that, I don't believe we've had any acquaintance." He looked away, realizing that it had been an unlikely series of events that caught Kin's interest. What were the chances he would be able to catch her eye again in the way he had when fighting Sakura?

"Okay, seriously, something is up with you, Neji," said Sakura. "What is going on here? I've never seen you like this.'

"I don't know!" said Neji. "Tenten, I don't know."

And it was absolute truth, like everything he said.

* * *

Neji Hyuga seemed to be freaking out about something. Ino recognized that he seemed to be suffering from both grief and confusion. Still, a few minutes ago, he'd been fine. The computer started again.

"So, Ino, who do you think you'll end up going against?" asked Choji.

"I don't know. I guess I'm hoping for Sakura," said Ino.

"Settle a rivalry?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, because she'll be easy to beat," said Ino. "My special abilities are designed for interrogation and stealth, not combat. I'll get eaten alive against half these people." Still, she felt like she'd already won once.

Odd.

The computer made a decision.

"Neji Hyuga Vs. Ino Yamanaka." read Shikamaru.

Ino remembered running into Neji before. She'd only kept her scrolls because he let them keep them. Because of that, they'd been able to steal some scrolls from other ninja teams.

"Oh damn," said Ino, remembering Neji's reputation. "Erm, I guess I could forfeit."

"What's the matter, Ino-pig? Scared?" asked Sakura.

"Shut up, Billboard Brow!" shouted Ino back. "Of course, I'm not!"

And she walked down to the tournament grounds in a huff.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka.

He was fighting Ino. It seemed Neji would have the chance to avenge his humiliation earlier. But even as he thought about it, he found his mind shifting. He was still mentally aware of his previous experiences, but it was like he had moved back in time.

Tenten noticed the change. "Neji, what's going on with you."

"Nothing. I'm fine, said Neji, walking down.

"Is it just me, or did he just do a complete 180 twice over?" he heard Tenten say.

"He seems in an ill temper of late," said Rock Lee.

On some level, he was aware that her abilities were far more dangerous than they seemed. She was no longer completely afraid of him. But that realization was suppressed beneath confident scorn. It was the same he had felt before as if his mind too was reliving the past.

"Ino Yamanaka. Forfeit the match," said Neji.

"What?" said Ino. "You think I'm just going to give up because you tell me to?"

"You have no combat abilities to speak of and less than a years experience in ninja training," said Neji, activating his Byakugan. "The contours of your form tell me that you have been dieting, albeit to a lesser extent than Sakura Haruno.

"Your abilities-" Then he caught her summoning her chakra.

His arrogance gave way and Neji rolled to one side as Ino raised her hands. As he rose, she turned the move into a lunge and surged at him with a kunai. Neji parried the thrust and recoiled beneath a flurry of strikes that drove him back. He'd been overconfident.

"Why'd he dodge?" asked Naruto above.

Neji sent a palm toward Ino, but she backflipped away and hurled a kunai. He caught the blade between the tips of his fingers and spun it away. Then both took stances.

He was out of range and Ino was smiling. Anger rose in him.

"Alright, go Ino!" cried Choji.

"Way to go!" said Shikamaru.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ino. "I noticed you talking and talking and I thought I'd start using my possession Jutsu while you made your speech."

"Very well, then," said Neji. "You were warned."

Realistically speaking, Neji could have sealed her chakra points and then defeated her. But he was angry, what should have been a onesided fight now appeared an even match. He had nearly lost while he had been talking.

Taking the stance of the gentle fist, he surged toward her at full speed.

Ino could hardly move. She moved to parry, but he knocked her guard wide. Bringing around a palm, he slammed it into her chest, sending her flying backward. Ino spat blood and landed on the ground.

She pulled herself up as Neji advanced, coughing more blood onto the floor. Her eyes were terrified. "I… I forfeit! I forfeit!" Then she collapsed.

Neji felt a sense of satisfaction that was not entirely his own. Ino was probably the second most dangerous female combatant in this place. Turning, he stalked out as Ino was dragged out on a stretcher.

"The match is over." said the announcer. "The winner is Neji Hyuga."

Neji felt like he was of two minds. One acknowledged Ino as more dangerous and competent than he'd thought. The other hated her for humiliation him. They were similar but seemed subtly different. As if he were two people within one body.

He tried to think of something else. He failed.

"Neji, don't you think that was a little harsh," said Tenten. "She could be seriously hurt."

He remained silent. His glance turned to Kin hopefully as the latter part of his mind took hold. But Kin was speaking with Zaku.

"Neji?" asked Tenten.

"I… I don't…" Neji cut himself off, not trusting himself to speak.

He thought to himself: "She didn't even notice. Of course, she didn't notice. What impressed her earlier was how I broke Sakura's will with words alone. Even if she has a vendetta against Ino, she has no reason to see me as anything more than one more Leaf Shinobi."

Tenten grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face her in full. "Neji!

"Will you look at me! What is going on?"

"I went down there…" Neji sought words. "And I felt as though I changed. I was acting in a way I would before."

"You seemed perfectly normal to me," said Rock Lee.

Neji felt a surge of irritation. He would think that. "…I need to go." And he walked away.

On habit, he found himself where he used to stand where Kin was. But, of course, that never happened, did it? This was all very strange and Neji had no idea how to make of it.

Then he noticed Kin approaching him. "Hey, I saw the match earlier. Nice work."

"She should have forfeit," said Neji. "She knew she was completely outmatched but continued the fight regardless."

"Right, well, she nearly beat you," said Kin. "I'm heading back to my team. Don't follow me." And she walked past.

"As you wish," said Neji.

Kin probably had a grudge against Ino from their skirmish in the forest. Still, it was obvious that merely defeating her was not enough. She probably wouldn't have approached at all, if Neji hadn't wished her good luck.

Why was he so bothered by this? He hadn't alienated the others in this world. Why did he care? His gaze turned to the computer as it finished. "Temari Vs. Zaku." he read.

Well, this was going to be quick if she used the same strategy as last time.

"Hey, looks like your up, Temari," said Kankuro.

Temari seemed oddly detached. She looked up and blinked. "Right, of course. This'll be easy."

She made her way down into the ring and Zaku faced her down. Instantly Temari underwent a change. Mere moments ago, she had been unsure and confused. But now she was confident and wore the exact same pose against Ino.

Neji realized he was looking at the same phenomenon that Tenten and the others had observed in him.

"So, you're from the Sand Village then," said Zaku, clenching his one fist.

"And you're from the inferior Sound," said Temari. "It shows. Are you sure you want to go after me with that arm?"

Zaku growled. "Try saying that after what I do to you at the end of this."

"Well, feel free to try and do it," said Temari mockingly. "I'll give you three free hits."

Zaku blinked. "…Seriously?"

"Yeah, go on," said Temari. "Give me your best shot."

She was obscenely overconfident, wasn't she? Zaku was silent for a moment. Then he shrugged. "…Fair enough."

Out came his arm in a sling. Up came his other arm. Away went Temari, flying across the room to slam into a wall and fall senseless to the ground.

"Match over! Zaku is the winner!" said the announcer.

Neji sighed. "Astounding."

"What?" said Kin.

"I've found a ninja who is worse at their job than Sakura Haruno," said Neji.

Kin burst out laughing hysterically. "Tell me about it."

Neji smiled.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So I've decided to start doubling matches up. For one thing, I find I describe fights too quickly for them to take up a full chapter. For another, if I put one fight per chapter, we are going to be here for years.

If a fight is particularly interesting, I may give it its own chapter.

But nobody cares about Yoroi, and Temarai's overconfidence led to an instant less. Meanwhile, the results of Ino Vs. Neji were never really in question, as Neji, for all his talking, would never just keep on talking while his enemy attacked him. Ino's technique takes time and Neji would see her using her chakra.

Plus, putting Temari's fight, Kin's fight, and Neji's fight helps me build on certain themes. And also provide relevant foreshadowing.


	11. Fatal Flaws

**Chapter Eleven: Fatal Flaws**

Ino was out and things were advancing very quickly now. Sakura looked down to where Neji Hyuga was chatting with Kin. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Well they seem pretty chummy, don't they?"

"I wonder why," said Naruto.

"Don't worry about them, Sakura." said a voice. "You ought to focus on your match."

Sakura looked up to see Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke approaching. She ran toward them. "Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei!

"Sorry we're late." said Kakashi, rubbing a hand behind his head. "We had one or two things to take care of."

"Hey moron," said Sasuke, waving to Naruto. "Have either of you gone up yet?"

"No, no we haven't." said Sakura, feeling a bit selfconscious. She hadn't been of much use so far and she was concerned she'd get knocked out like Ino. Though Ino had done decently, she guessed.

"Have I?" asked Sasuke, looking concerned.

"Not yet, don't worry Sasuke," said Sakura. "You didn't miss anything.'

"So who's fought so far?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, that girl over there fought one of Kabuto's teammates." said Sakura, motioning to Kin. "She used a genjutsu on him and…" She trailed off. She'd hate to break the news to Kabuto.

"She snapped his neck." said Naruto. "If you fight one of those Sound Ninja, Sasuke, you've got to be careful. They kill people."

"Anyway, um, Ino fought Neji over there and lost," said Sakura, shifting. "I'm worried she might have gotten hurt."

"Neji seems to be hitting it off pretty well with Kin, though." said Naruto.

"Is that all of them?" asked Sasuke, looking around.

"Well the Sand Ninja, Temari, fought Zaku." said Sakura. "She gave him three free hits and he knocked her out in one. Turns out he was only faking having his arm injured."

"What a moron." scoffed Sasuke.

"I'm not a moron!" shouted Temari across the room. "I'm one of the most talented ninja of my generation! I can level forests!"

"If that's the case, why'd you lose?" asked Shikamaru idly.

"…Shut up!" roared Temari, before stalking off to sit by the wall.

The computer started again. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watched as the names flashed onward.

"Come on, come on!" said Naruto. "I want to go next!"

Naruto got his wish. In the last way Sakura would have expected.

"Naruto Vs. Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Oh, come on!" whined Naruto. "I don't want to fight Sakura! This isn't fair!" "Fair or not the computer seems to have made a decision," said Kakashi. "Give it you're all, both of you."

Sakura nodded. She'd fight Naruto and prove once and for all she was true shinobi. So why did Naruto look so awkward. He only had that expression when he'd done something stupid and didn't want to tell the truth.

He was underestimating her, wasn't he? Well, she'd prove him wrong.

They assembled across from each other, and each took stances.

"Match start." said the announcer.

Naruto remained still, shifting.

"Alright, Naruto, let's do this," said Sakura. She'd let him make the first move and react.

"Um, yeah, about that, um, maybe you could just forfeit," said Naruto, dropping out of his stance and rubbing the back of his head. "As a favor, y'know."

"Forfeit?" asked Sakura.

"Well I mean, you haven't exactly had much training from Kakashi-sensei. And you didn't really participate in any of the fights," said Naruto. "And you don't really have any abilities aside from some basic jutsu that are basically useless."

"What did you say, Naruto?!" roared Sakura. That was it; she was going to pound him.

Sakura surged forward toward Naruto to hit him like she did when he was out of line. But Naruto dodged around the punch easily, then the next. A flurry of blows were easily dodged as he kept her rushing after him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sakura!" said Naruto in a terrified voice. "I just think that since I'm better in every way you might want to back out before I accidentally hurt you!" "Naruto, get back here!" roared Sakura, charging after him. Now she had him cornered! Then Naruto effortlessly vaulted over her before running away again. Sakura stalked toward him in a rage. He was still terrified, but he was making a fool of her.

"Sakura, I'm serious." said Naruto. "Don't get mad, I just, well I really want to make it through the exams and I don't want to hit you or anything!" "You ought to be more concerned about your own skin!" roared Sakura. She threw a punch and hit nothing but air. "Geeze! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" said Nartuto. "I'm just telling the truth!"

"I don't get it," said Kiba above. "Why doesn't he just knock her out and be done with it?"

"Well, see, Naruto is always being hit by Sakura for being annoying." said Hinata. "So he's really terrified of her. But at the same time, Naruto is much stronger than her in every way. So all he's willing to do is dodge and hope she forfeits.

"Sakura knows it, but she's also a jerk with a superiority complex. So she's just going to keep attacking Naruto until he gives up."

"Sakura, I'm serious here, stop this! This isn't fair!" said Naruto. "I'll show you unfair!" snarled Sakura.

"Look," said Naruto, "I'll give up if you just-" "Naruto! You've got to hit her!" said Hinata from above.

What?

"What?" said Naruto. "But why?"

"Don't you see Naruto, Sakura is angry at you because you aren't acknowledging her as an equal," said Hinata.

Naruto looked up. "Well, how am I supposed to do that? We're both the same rank."

"You've got to do to her what you did to Mizuki." said Hinata.

Wait, what was she playing at here?

"What?" said Naruto. "But that might hurt her."

"It's the only way she'll know that you acknowledge her as a true shinobi," said Hinata. "Anything less and you'll be insulting all her progress. You need to be really brutal with her like... like Sasuke would be."

"Oh, okay," said Naruto.

"Don't insult Sasuke!" shouted Sakura. "He'd never do anything like-"

And then she was surrounded by a dozen shadow clones of Naruto. "I'm sorry Sakura. I should have taken you seriously from the beginning. But now I'm going to give it my all! Shadow clone jutsu!"

Sakura hadn't thought this through, had she? "Wait, wait a minute-"

The clones closed around her.

* * *

At first, Hinata had been paralyzed. But then she saw Naruto about to lose, lose to someone much stronger than him. All because he was afraid of her. Once she saw that all the anger she'd felt watching Sakura mistreat him bubbled to the surface.

In the history of the Chunin Exams there have been five beatdowns that were the most deserved. In Hinata's mind, this one left them all behind. She watched with a smile as Sakura was surrounded and beaten up by half a dozen Narutos. Exactly like she wanted.

Her smile widened.

"Hinata, you do know that Mizuki suffered a concussion and multiple broken ribs, don't you?" asked Kurenai.

"I don't know what you're talking about sensei," said Hinata, looking up with a beam. "I'm just trying to believe in Naruto since he always believed in me."

Kurenai eyed her suspiciously. "…You're not nearly as innocent as you let on to be."

Hinata turned back to where the jonin were getting involved. Sakura wasn't badly injured. Naruto was too nice for that, but she was covered in bruises. Serves her right.

"Alright, break it up!" said Kakashi. "Break it up! Well fought Naruto, you win.

"Start the computer."

This was insane.

* * *

When it had first happened Temari had assumed she'd been imagining things. There had been slight differences here or there. Sasuke had arrived later this time. But then the match had happened and she'd done the same thing as last time.

Temari hadn't meant to. But her mind had gone back, and she'd given them three free hits again.

"Temari, what's the big deal with you?" asked Kankuro, looking down at her. "Look, you got overconfident. It happens to the best of us. Just don't let it happen again and there isn't a problem."

"But it did happen again, Kankuro," said Temari.

"What?" said Kankuro.

"I… I went through this before." said Temari. "I went up against Ino and I gave her three free hits and she beat me instantly. We got to Gaara's match and then we were back here. I thought it was just nerves or something and then when I got into the ring I gave the Sound kid the same choice.

"I couldn't do anything else. It was like I became the person I was before."

Kankuro sighed. "…Alright, look, we'll talk after this next match. If it'll make you feel better I'll win the next match for you. Even if I have to show off my abilities."

"I'd appreciate that," said Temari with a sigh. "We're not looking very credible at the moment."

"The next match is Kankuro Vs. Sasuke Uchiha." said the announcer.

Son of a bitch.

Kankuro looked up. "…And I'm up against the one person I'm not allowed to knock out of the tournament." He raised a hand and called out. "I forfeit."

* * *

Thing could have been going worse. Although Sasuke wasn't blunt enough to say it outright he'd been confident Sakura would get knocked out. Naruto, on the other hand, was powerful enough to make it. So he guessed that having Naruto fight Sakura was a good move. It meant Sasuke was more likely to fight Naruto in the finals.

And now his opponent had forfeited — technically good luck.

Kakashi looked down to Sasuke. "Well, that was record time, Sasuke. Congratulations."

"First Sakura and Naruto get pitted against each other," said Sasuke. "Then my opponent forfeits before we even get a chance to step into the ring.

"We're not getting much of a chance to show off.'

"Sometimes the easy victories are the best, Sasuke." said Kakashi.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Sasuke.

"Computer is starting again. I wonder who it will be;" said Kakashi, looking up.

* * *

This tournament was such a drag.

So far every match except Ino Vs. Neji had been a total anticlimax. Ino-Shika-Cho were the only team who'd even put on a good show. Which meant someone had been picking bad matchups. He'd been convinced they were the weakest people in the tournament. But he supposed chakra levels didn't account for stupid.

"Gaara Vs. Choji," said Asuma.

Neji Hyuga flinched. At the same time, Choji pumped his arms. "Alright, Shikamaru. My turn now. Once I beat this guy, I can go visit Ino."

Shikamaru smiled. "Give them hell, Choji."

Neji moved quickly over to them. "Forfeit," he said. There was no condescension in that voice. It was afraid. Did he know something they didn't?

"What?" said Choji.

'You've got to forfeit." said Neji. "That Sand Ninja has murder on his mind. Look at him." He motioned and Shikamaru looked. Gaara was expressionless. But his eyes, sleep-deprived, were like those of a murderer. Or perhaps a feral beast. It came Shikamaru the chills to look at.

"So, all I have to do is beat him," said Choji, missing it.

"Haven't you noticed that his comrades are in terror of him?" asked Neji. "He is probably the strongest of his group. You have no idea what kind of abilities he might have."

"We don't have any idea what kind of abilities the others might have," said Choji.

Kiba approached. "He's right, I saw him in action. He killed three genin by himself as if it were nothing. That sand of his is an impenetrable defense. Choji, give it up."

"Yeah, fatso. Why don't you forfeit like anyone would expect you to?" called Kankuro.

It was exactly the wrong thing at the worst time. Choji flared up. "Fatso? I'll show you exactly what happens when people call me that!" And he stormed off.

Shikamaru suddenly had a feeling that this was going to be a disaster. Kiba and Neji were both convinced that this guy was bad news. Kiba never backed down from a fight without a reason. He ran after Choji. "Choji, Choji wait! Listen to them!"

"Don't worry, Shikamaru," said Choji. "I'll show them!"

"Match begin." said the announcer.

"I'll end this in five seconds! Human boulder!" said Choji.

Gaara said nothing.

Everything slowed to a crawl before Shikamaru's eyes. Choji's limbs and head retracted into his expanding body as he became a living boulder. He rolled toward Gaara at a massive speed, but even as he did, Gaara raised a hand. A wall of sand halt Choji in his tracks. As he slammed into it, the sand bent around him. Then it began to crawl over him until it completely covered him.

"Choji!" called Shikamaru. "Choji, forfeit!"

Could Choji hear him? Shikamaru thought he could hear muffled noises.

"Sand Coffin!" said Gaara.

The sand constricted. At first, Choji's human boulder held it in place for a moment, but then it began to break through. Screams could be heard from within as blood poured into the sand. Finally, it was over. Choji was dead. There wasn't even a body.

"Choji, no…" said Shikamaru.

His mind raced through all possible scenarios. All the things he could have done to stop it. All the innumerable calculations he could have made to improve Choji's chances. If he had been working harder, he could have motivated him and Ino to improve. Perhaps that first onslaught could have won. Or if he'd been paying more attention in this tournament he might have realized Gaara was bad news to begin with.

None of it mattered now, though.

Shikamaru hadn't been paying attention. He'd been sleeping through life, hoping it would pass him by. And now his best friend was dead. Dead because he hadn't had the will to improve himself.

"Trash." snarled Gaara, before walking away.

Shikamaru himself was in a daze, but his mind was working overcome. Gaara obviously had power physical defense. But it would be worthless against shadows. Shikamaru didn't have any offensive abilities worthy of note, and Dad wasn't going to teach him any just yet. Fine, he'd create his own for this.

"You've got a month," he said flatly.

His tone must have caught Gaara's attention as he climbed the stairs. "What?"

"You heard me," said Shikamaru. "You Sand Ninjas all have a month to live. Jonin included. Because as soon as the next stage of the Chunin Exams rolls around, I'm going to kill every single one of you."

The girl shifted, but the tattooed one smirked. "Big talk. But I don't think you have what it takes to take out even one of us."

They were right. But they didn't know who they were dealing with. "Maybe not now. But here's a fun fact. All my life I've seen everything as a drag. I'm almost never motivated. My goal in life until just now has always been to be an average shinobi, to live an average life and fade into obscurity. The problem with thinking a hundred steps ahead of everyone else is that you can't relate to them.

"I got the second-worst stats in my class by design. Then Asuma-sensei forced me to work harder and I advanced more quickly than I'd like. One month from now we'll see each other in the tournament, Gaara. When that day comes your sand shield won't help you."

Gaara remained silent as their gaze met. And Shikamaru realized that his eyes right now were a murderous mirror to Gaara's. There was some kind of sense of kinship on Gaaras part. Finally, he walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

Asuma put a hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off. He and the other jonin were passing it off as empty words. The Sand Ninja thought he was no threat. Both were dead wrong. Shikamaru was going to kill Gaara. Him and his entire team.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And here we have another chapter. I'm glad I started doing multiple matchups in each chapter. It helps with the pacing. Enjoy.


	12. The Forgotten

**Chapter Thirteen: The Forgotten**

Neji had been mulling things over from where he stood with Kin. Several indications had come to him that the people around him were not unchanged. And yet every one of them had been acting in the same way when they were in a match.

"That is not in character," Neji said at last.

Kin looked up. "What?"

"I've known Hinata since I was a toddler," said Neji. "She has almost no confidence and has never displayed anything resembling that until…"

"Until what?' asked Kin.

"Until something that hasn't happened yet," said Neji.

Kin blinked. "What is that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"This is the second time I've lived through this," said Neji. "I think. The first time Sasuke returned earlier, and the fights were different. Gaara killed one of my comrades."

"You mean you're under the effect of a time distortion jutsu?" asked Dosu.

"Is that even a thing, Dosu?" asked Zaku.

"They exist," said Dosu. "However, for obvious reasons, a great amount of effort has been put into destroying all of them. If one were used improperly, the results could destroy the time-space continuum."

"Time-space what?" asked Zaku.

"The end of the world," said Dosu. "It is a largely theoretical field of study."

"Well then, I know who to speak to," said Neji.

"Who?" asked Kin.

"The Third Hokage, the Professor," said Neji. "He knows every Jutsu in the Leaf Village. He ought to be informed about this." And he made his way off toward the door. As he walked, the computer began to play. He walked past Tenten who saw it.

"Dosu Vs. Tenten." read aloud Lee.

"Hey, Neji, where are you going? It's my match?" asked Tenten.

Neji considered it. The news he had was important, but not so urgent that he should neglect the moment. "…My apologies Tenten. I'll watch it."

"Go, Tenten!" said Lee. "Be careful of his gauntlet!"

Tenten made her way down, and Dosu met her there. They faced one another in silence. Tenten cracked her knuckles, while Dosu took a stance. "I've already crushed one of your team. I'd hate for things to get repetitive."

"Begin." said the announcer.

Dosu surged forward and then surged back as five kunai stuck him against the wall. In a real combat situation, he'd be dead. "What-"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought that that fur jacket of yours made for a huge target and I figured I'd make use of it," said Tenten, spinning a kunai on the one hand.

Then Dosu freed himself from his jacket and surged at her. Tenten hurled her kunai, before leaping over Dosu. But Dosu dodged and weaved with remarkable speed, and a game of cat and mouse began.

"Tenten has the advantage at range, but Dosu is fast," said Lee. "She needs to keep him at a distance."

Then, suddenly, Tenten tripped and fell. Dosu surged forward, gauntlet raised. He pinned her and unleashed his sound. "I have you!"

But Tenten disappeared. In her place, a kunai clattered to the ground. A substitution jutsu had swapper her for one of her weapons. And as Dosu turned around, Tenten unleashed one of her scrolls. Sending waves of wires toward Dosu, she caught him in her wires from above.

Bringing Dosu around, Tenten flung him toward the wall. But as she did, she let out a scream. Then Dosu slammed into the wall with a crack, and both slumped to the ground.

"What just happened?" asked Lee.

"Dosu used his gauntlet to send the chakra along the wires to create waves of sound," said Neji. "From the looks of things, both of them have hit each other badly."

But Dosu was rising more quickly. He made his way over to where Tenten was lying, trying to get up. "I must admit you're better than I expected. However-" He raised his gauntlet. "-this ends now!"

And then Tenten disappeared. Dosu halted for a moment and then one of the weapons on the ground transformed into Tenten crouching. She brought up a fist, straight toward Dosu's chin. But Dosu stepped back as if expecting it and caught her by the arm. "So, you transformed yourself into one of your own fallen weapons. Clever, however, you had no wire on you."

Tenten screamed as she got a full dose of his gauntlet and fell to the ground.

"Tenten!" said Lee.

"She fought well," said Guy. "I'll have to give her some extra special training as a reward. I'm thinking an extra hundred laps."

"Well, that accounts for it," said Neji. "Guy-sensei, with your permission I must speak with the Hokage."

"About what?" asked Guy-sensei.

"I've experienced this before," said Neji.

Something shifted, and Neji noted Guy's movements had reset. "About what?"

"I just told you," said Neji.

It happened again.

"About what?" asked Guy.

"This is…" Neji looked around. "I can't tell you."

"Oh come on, Neji. I'm your sensei," said Guy. "My job is to listen to your concerns."

"No, you don't understand," said Neji. "I just tried telling you but I can't. It just loops back around."

Again it happened.

"Oh come on, Neji. I'm your sensei," said Guy. "My job is to listen to your concerns."

Neji considered quickly how to ask for help without revealing the details. "I think I might be under some kind of jutsu. I request permission to check myself into the medical bay. Now."

"Alright, I suppose there's no harm in it," said Guy-sensei. "But you may miss Lee's match."

"I'm fairly certain it's a foregone conclusion anyway." scoffed Neji. He'd never admit that Lee would probably win.

"Neji, I will not take that from you!" said Lee as he walked off. "Let him go, Lee," said Guy. "He's out of sorts from what he saw before."

The computer began to run as Neji made his way to the door. He glanced up to see the names running.

"Next match: Lee Vs. Kiba." said the announcer.

"I have got to get out of here," muttered Neji as he walked through the doorway.

And then he was standing just outside the doorway again.

"Next match: Lee Vs. Kiba." said the announcer.

"Alright!" said Lee. "I will finally have the chance to show what I am made of!"

Neji turned and stared as Kiba, and Lee jumped down to meet the arena. What was going on here? Even if someone had done time manipulation, what purpose could be served by isolating it to here? And why was he aware of it?

"Alright! Finally, a chance to shine, right Akimaru!" said Kiba.

"Woof!" said Akimaru. "Hold a moment, why is he allowed to bring a dog into the fight?" asked Lee. "Isn't that against the rules."

"No, Akimaru counts as an extension of my fighting style. So it's legal," said Kiba.

"This does not seem a youthful move," said Lee. "Especially since Akimaru is only a puppy."

"Deal with it, Eyebrows," said Kiba, taking a stance.

"Match start." said the announcer.

Lee surged forward in an instant, but to Neji's surprise, Kiba was able to react. He dodged and weaved beneath the blows, yielding ground. But he wasn't taking any hits. Finally, Kiba slid to a halt, redirected one of Lee's blows and struck with one of his own. Lee backflipped away and took a stance.

Akimaru landed near Kiba, and both readied themselves. "Why don't we show him our fangs, Akimaru. Man-Beast Clone!"

There was a poof of smoke, and both took on a bestial humanoid appearance. Rushing forward, they assaulted Lee together. Lee was fast, but Akimaru and Kiba herded him, checking his every attempt at escape. Finally, Lee was cornered though he didn't seem concerned. "You and your dog are very effective at teamwork. However, I am a genius of hard work."

"Tell it to someone who cares!" said Kiba. "FANG OVER FANG!"

Kiba and Akimaru surged forward in a vortex of power and shot toward Lee at once. Then, both of them stopped. Lee had caught their assault with one hand each. In a blur, he unleashed a roundhouse kick which sent both reeling and was on the assault.

"You should concede," said Le. "There is no shame in defeat when you have given it your all."

"Way to show your valor, Lee!" said Guy. "Thank you, Guy-sensei!" said Lee.

Kiba pulled himself up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Then he drew out a brown sphere. "We're not done yet."

"Food pills." guessed Neji as they wolfed it down.

Suddenly possessed by energy, Kiba and Akimaru rushed into combat. Lee was on the defensive again, and this time stayed there. Several times he took blows and was driven toward the statue at the far wall. Backflipping away, Lee landed on top to get some distance.

"What's wrong, Eyebrows?" called Kiba. "Why not come down here and show your bite instead of your bark?"

"Alright, Lee, take em off!" said Guy.

Lee looked up. "What? But Guy-sensei, you said to only do that when the lives of very important people were at stake."

"I did," said Guy. "But this is a special case."

Lee squealed in delight and pulled up his pant legs as Kiba scoffed. "What, weights? You really think you're going to be able to keep up just by dropping a couple of-"

Lee dropped the weights that smashed against the ground. Two craters appeared on the floor as Kiba stepped back and Akimaru whimpered. "Oh shi-"

And then Lee surged forward and in a green blur sent them flying back to hit the wall next to Neji with a crash.

"Wow, that was amazing Bushy Brows!" called Naruto. "Way to go!" Something was wrong here. Something other than the obvious. Neji could not put his finger on what it was. "Yes! I am victorious!" said Rock Lee. "You were a worthy opponent."

Kiba rose up unsteadily as Akimaru returned to normal. "…Yeah, right back at you."

"Woof," said Akimaru.

Choji was dead.

Of course. Most of the Leaf Ninja in this place had known him from class. And yet it was as if the concern, the grief, had just disappeared. Neji walked back up, wondering what was going on here.

No one asked him why he hadn't gone to the medics as he requested. Everything was just the same.

"Next Match:" said the announcer. "Shikamaru Vs. Zaku."

Zaku and Shikamaru walked down. But Shikamaru was different. Very different, in fact. His eyes were narrowed. Zaku cracked his knuckles as the match began.

Shikamaru sent forth his shadow at once. But Zaku unleashed a wave of sonic at him, forcing him to dodge. "Don't think I'll fall for that."

Shikamaru dodged and weaved, forced to run beneath waves of sonic. Zaku unleashed one blast after another. The walls splintered and cracked, as pieces of masonry fell around them. Shikamaru just kept on the move as dust kicked up.

"You're all big on talk, genius. But it doesn't matter," said Zaku. "Because as long as I keep firing my blasters at you, you won't be able to remain in place long enough to-"

Then Shikamaru appeared in place of a rock. A kunai came up and drove itself through Zaku's throat and out the other end.

"Zaku!" called Kin as Shikamaru drew the kunai out.

"Interesting fact," said Shikamaru. "Sometimes, the simplest solutions are the best. I could have made a three hundred step plan for gradually baiting you out. But I figured transforming into a rock and stabbing you would work that much better." He looked up to Gaara with a murderous gaze. "You're next."

And he stalked off. But even as Shikamaru walked away, his rage that hot been white-hot, seemed to be fading. He seemed to be trying to hold on to it and failing. What was happening here? Perhaps a genjutsu of some kind?

Neji looked to where Kin was silent and controlled. "…You're controlling your emotions well," he said.

"Well we sort of have a rule in the Sound," said Kin. "Anyone who can't hold up their end gets dropped. I mean that Ino girl put a knife at my throat and tried to take me hostage. Dosu and Zaku would have let her kill me if she'd had the guts.

"Turnabout is fair play." Her grip tightened on the railing as her voice cracked. "Damn it, Zaku."

"Final match:" said the announcer. "Shino Vs. Misumi."

Misumi and Shino walked down to face one another. Shino had his hands in his pockets as Misumi took a stance. The match began, and Misumi surged forward to wrap himself around Shino in and instant. Shino remained silent as Misumi took hold of his neck. "I have you now, kid. Now, why don't you forfeit before I snap your neck."

Shino remained silent. "This is unfortunate."

"What?" said Misumi, taken aback.

"Ordinarily I would have drained your chakra until you were unable to defend yourself," said Shino. "But seeing as you've decided to threaten to murder me, you leave me with an imposition. Why? Because I can't afford to take that long.

"Fortunately, these bugs inside me, don't just eat chakra. They are omnivores of the highest degree."

"Bugs?" asked Misumi. "What bugs-"

And then Misumi began to scream as flesh-eating beetles crawled up all over his body. He flailed and let go, trying to scramble away. But soon the bugs were all over him. They devoured his flesh, taking chunks and returning to their hive. Inside Shino, where the meat was broken down for nutrients, both for Shino and them.

Misumi had threatened to kill him. But this was cannibalism by proxy. And Shino stood there, dead silent as Misumi was reducted to a pile of bones. Everyone stared in horror.

"…That's not right," said Neji.

"What's not right, Neji?" asked Tenten.

Neji looked up and scanned around him to see that the tournament had started over again. That meant that he was in a time loop, rather than a one time return. "Again? What is this?"

"What is what?" asked Tenten. "We're just about to start the elimination round of the Chunin Exams."

Neji looked around. "…I have got to get out of this place."

And then he made a plan.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

For the record, my interpretation of the rules so far is as follows. Shouting encouragements is allowed. Giving advice is allowed. Intervention is not. And I'm fairly certain that Shino's bugs can eat meat, I've read that he and they share digestive systems.

So yeah, fridge horror galore.

To be fair to Zaku, he would have done better if Shikamaru hadn't been bloodlusted. I may find an occasion for them to have a matchup where the circumstances are more normal. However, Shikamaru shaking off the loop is important. Despite the nature of the loop, Shikamaru wasn't just going to forget his best friends death.

More on that later.

To be honest, as we run low on possible battles, we may have to do repeats. I almost painted myself into a corner in this loop with the final two matches.


End file.
